The Ghost Of You Verse: One Shots
by sunshineoptimismandangels
Summary: Many of you have asked for little one-shots from my story "The Ghost of You", things in the story that I didn't go into as much detail about. Your wish is my command. I will post these one shots here, each as a new chapter. I am also open to prompts for this, though I can't promised to fill each one. I am also working on a sequel to TGoY which will be posted as it own story. Enjoy!
1. Meeting Blaine

Kurt was drifting. He closed his eyes and would move from one room of the house to another. Visiting every room (besides _that_ room), knowing every nook and cranny of the place he use to call home.

He once loved this house. The crown molding, the bay windows, the claw-foot tub and the beautifully tiled kitchen. He had painstakingly picked out little details to enhance the already lovely vintage home and he had loved it.

Now he hated this place. The stupid creak in the stairs, the too yellow walls of the kitchen, the pretentious bronze light fixtures along the walls downstairs and most of all, the master bedroom with it's damn four-post bed.

This had been his dream and now it had become his nightmare. One that he had to revisit over and over and over for the rest of... what? For the rest of time?

Kurt shuttered and continued to drift.

He heard a noise from downstairs and shook himself out of his trance. He opened his eyes and he was down stairs standing in the foyer and watching the door knob turn. He could hear voices from outside and he felt fear and excitement shoot through him, buzzing in his fingertips and down to his toes.

People were coming. It had been too long since Kurt had seen anyone besides the one person he never wanted to see again. Kurt bit his lip tried to calm his nerves.

The door opened and a thin woman with sandy-colored curly hair and a gray blazer stepped in. "So here we are." she said. "I think if you can get over the... history of the place it could be perfect for you."

A Realtor.

Kurt knew instantly what was happening. The house had been on the market for years, and people would come every once in a while to view it, but there had been no takers, not since the Frasers. Kurt's throat grew tight at the thought of them and the pure terror in their eyes as they realized their new home was... well Kurt hated the word but couldn't think of a better way to put it, their new home was _haunted_.

Kurt leaned up against a wall knowing that whoever was coming to see the house wouldn't be able to see him.

And then _he_ walked in.

He was a young man, not much older than Kurt... or not much older than Kurt had been. He was a little short and had dark unruly hair. He wore a gray sweater that fit him perfectly with a navy collared shirt underneath. He had a bright smile as he took in the foyer and then his eyes glanced in the direction Kurt was standing. _Oh my god_, he was beautiful. Honey colored eyes and a gorgeous smile and a strong chin covered with just enough scruff. Kurt felt something stir in him that he hadn't felt in years.

"Wow." The guy said. "It is even better in person." He put his hands casually in his pockets and slowly turned around the room.

"Everything that could be kept from the original house has been kept." The Realtor said. "Everything else has been expertly renovated and updated while still keeping with the time period." She walked into the living room and the man followed her. Kurt followed them.

"As you can see." she continued. "The person who renovated did an amazing job."

Kurt felt a swell of pride at the compliment, which grew as he saw the man's eyes light up. Kurt followed them through the house as the Realtor gave a tour. Though, he waited outside in the hallway until they exited the master bedroom.

"I'd probably use it for a music room." The man said. "Great place to write."

_He writes music? _Kurt thought. _Oh please oh please like my house._

They ended the tour in the kitchen downstairs. Kurt bounced on his feet and waited by the arched doorway to the kitchen to hear what the guy thought about the house.

"Well, it's lovely." He said and smiled.

Yes. He liked it. Of course he liked it the house was beautiful. Maybe he would stay.

"Any other questions for me Blaine?"

"No. I just... I need to think about it." Blaine, that was the guy's name, answered.

"Of course. Buying a home is a big decision." The Realtor smiled.

Kurt's heart sank. They always thought about it and they always said no. Even those who didn't directly know what had happened here usually "felt something off" and ended up not taking the place. This would be no different.

Kurt's chest tightened and he felt like he would cry. Hope was worse than just being here. The hope that someone else would come and then to have that hope die, it hurt worse than not hoping at all.

"Please." Kurt said out-loud to himself on the verge of tears. "Please don't leave me here alone. Not anymore. Please"

Blaine eyes glanced to the archway where Kurt was standing for a long moment before he turned back to the Realtor. "You know what? Screw thinking about it. I've loved this house ever since you showed me the pictures. Draw up the papers. I want it."

"Really?" The Realtor said in surprise.

"Really?" Kurt whispered hope sparking in his chest again.

Blaine smiled and Kurt felt himself melt a little. "Absolutely. When can I move in?"

"As soon as you like." The Realtor answered.

After Blaine and his Realtor left Kurt did a happy little twirl in the foyer. Blaine was moving in. Blaine with his beautiful eyes and sweet smile and his love for music. Blaine was moving in. Kurt looked around the house he'd been stuck in for years and thought that maybe it wasn't so bad after all. With Blaine here maybe it could even feel like _home_ again.


	2. Walking On Air

**AN:  
A nonny on Tumblr prompt for this verse:**

** "I loved the first one-shot when Kurt sees Blaine for the first time! What about when Blaine moves in? Does Kurt have to hide now? Does Kurt get excited about anything? Judge where Blaine wants to put his furniture and/or how he decorates? Also, and I don't know if this would be in the same one-shot or not, but what's the catalyst for Kurt finally showing himself to Blaine? Why after a couple of days and at breakfast? Thank you so much for doing these, even if you don't use my prompts!"**

Ask and you shall receive nonny!

******

Kurt waited anxiously for Blaine to move in. He was half worried that maybe he'd changed his mind. Then one Saturday a moving truck pulled up in front of the house and Blaine and a bunch of movers were bringing his stuff in.

Kurt made sure to stay invisible to Blaine. No reason to scare him off his first day here, or to make him look crazy in front of the movers since they wouldn't be able to see Kurt. This was more excitement and activity than Kurt had, had for a long time. He enjoyed watching Blaine bounce through the house directing what furniture should go in what room and joking around with the men helping him. Blaine was happy and pleasant, even if Kurt never showed himself to Blaine it was going to be good to have him here, he brought light and warmth that had been missing from Kurt's existence for too long.

Once the movers left Kurt watched Blaine wonder the house, getting acquainted with it. Kurt felt a little creepy just watching Blaine all day, but he was a ghost after all and he had the prerogative to be a little creepy, right?

It was getting late and the tight knot of nerves that plagued Kurt every night started twisting in his stomach. He decided to leave Blaine be as he got ready for bed. Kurt wasn't so creepy that he was going to actually watch him change. Kurt blushed at the thought of it. Instead Kurt waited around the house until he could feel the pull in his gut that told him it was time. Kurt tried to swallow his fear as he instinctively made his way to the master bedroom he had once shared with Sebastian.

Kurt blinked open his eyes the next morning and curled up on his side. He was on the floor of the master bedroom, though now it was a music room. Kurt glanced at the boxes and the piano and desk and the lack of a four-post bed and crawled to his feet. He shivered and quickly went downstairs.

It was still early, the sun was just coming up, Kurt leaned against a wall in the living room and looked out the bay window wishing the sun streaming through would warm him a little. He was so cold, he was always cold, but it was the worst right before _it happened_ and in the mornings right after he came to.

Kurt wanted to peek in at Blaine to make sure he was still there and well... just to see him really. To know that he wasn't as alone as he felt. Kurt wanted so much to talk to Blaine, but hadn't convinced himself to do it yet. He couldn't bare to scare him away, he just couldn't.

After a little while he heard Blaine moving around upstairs, the shower turned on and eventually Blaine made his way downstairs. Kurt's breath caught in his throat. Blaine was wearing a sweater that was almost too small for him and sculpted his shoulders perfectly, jeans that did wonders for his ass... not that Kurt was looking, and a fedora tilted to the side in such a way that made Kurt roll his eyes fondly.

Blaine yawned and stretched as he reached the living room before he smiled and then walked back out and left the house. Kurt was disappointed and hoped he'd be back soon. He watched him humming down the sidewalk from the window in the living room and then went back to drifting around the house like he usually did.

Blaine came back peppier and smelling of coffee. He immediately unpacked a box with speakers for his iPod, plugged it in and turned the music up high. It was a mixture of upbeat pop music, mostly female singers, with some Broadway musical tunes and surprisingly, some classic rock.

Kurt watched as Blaine spent the day singing along to the music and unpacking boxes. His energy was contagious and Kurt found himself mesmerized by Blaine, his voice and his smile. Blaine unpacked and rearranged furniture. A few times Kurt wanted to say something to Blaine but instead he would mutter to himself in a voice that Blaine wouldn't be able to hear.

"Really Blaine? You're putting the sofa there?"

or

"No, no if you put the silverware in the left-hand drawer it will be easier to get to."

It was all he could do to stay quiet when Blaine started randomly lining his shelves with books. Not organizing them by author or genre or any system at all that Kurt could detect. Kurt crossed his arms and wanted to help Blaine unpack, but he hung back. He did notice that Blaine's taste in furniture and décor was good. Maybe not what Kurt would have picked out for this house, but Blaine had it all before he got here. It was all very classic and tasteful and that made Kurt smile.

Kurt was just wondering if he had enough courage to just peek his head into the master- _the music room_ and see what Blaine had done with it when an older Katy Perry song started blaring from the speakers. Blaine immediately started singing along, then he was _dancing_. He shimmied and spun and bounced around the living room. He jumped up on the sofa and started bleating out the lyrics. Kurt watched wide-eyed.

"I'm walking on air tonight!" Blaine sang. "I'm walking on air. I'm walking, I'm walking on air tonight. I'm walking on air!"

Kurt had to clamp a hand over his mouth not to burst out laughing. Blaine continued to sing and dance and jump on furniture and Kurt just watched unable to think of the last time he'd felt this happy.

The next morning when Kurt came to consciousness in the master bedroom Blaine had already left the house. Kurt felt listless when Blaine wasn't there. He was gone most of the day and when he got back Blaine was somber and looked so tired that Kurt felt a little worried for him.

Blaine put the groceries he'd brought home with him up and turned on his music again, though he didn't sing or dance this time. Blaine ate a quick dinner and finished up most of his unpacking silently. Kurt wondered if he'd just had a bad day or if maybe the house was getting him him. Kurt swallowed down his panic at that thought.

"Please Blaine." Kurt whispered not letting Blaine hear him. "Don't give up on it so soon."

The next day was even worse. Blaine looked awful, well he still looked devastatingly handsome, but he had dark rings under his eyes and his hair was a tousled a mess. He hadn't even bothered to get dressed but just wondered downstairs in his pajamas.

Kurt was so worried for him that made a split second decision. He couldn't let Blaine look so miserable and against his normal happy self and not _do _something. This was it, he was going to talk to him. Kurt took in a deep breath as Blaine leaned up against a kitchen counter and started eating his cereal.

Kurt let himself become visible.

There was a beat of time, Blaine was looking down at his bowl and standing there like a zombie and then he looked up. He must have seen Kurt because his eyes grew so large it would have almost been comical if it weren't for the fear behind them. The bowl slipped from his fingers and crashed to the ground. Kurt winced and wanted to rush forward but stopped himself.

"Sorry! Sorry." Kurt said quickly trying not to frighten Blaine even more. "I didn't mean... I wasn't trying to..." Kurt didn't know what to say, he moved a little closer to Blaine and then froze as Blaine's face went pale and he pressed himself back against the counter as far as he could.

Kurt wanted to cry. "Sorry." He said again voice raw. "I really don't want to scare you. I am so sorry." Kurt wanted to comfort Blaine or at least help him clean up the broken bowl and split cereal, he saw the milk trailing towards Blaine's socked feet and he felt horrible.

"I'm not going to hurt you." Kurt said in as steady of a voice as he could muster.

This _so_ wasn't working. Kurt rubbed his eyes with his hands and tried to calm himself down. If he wasn't calm there was no way Blaine would be. He could do this, just be... normal.

Kurt lifted a hand in Blaine's direction trying to look as unintimidating as possible. "Hi." Kurt said and tired to smile. "I'm Kurt Hummel."

Blaine didn't move for a long moment and then he glanced down at Kurt's hand. He made a move forward and excitement leap up in Kurt. Then there was a loud knock on the door. Kurt was so startled he immediately went invisible again.

Blaine glanced to the door and then back to Kurt, though he couldn't see Kurt now, before he hurried out of the kitchen to answer the door. Kurt sighed and watched as Blaine greeted a very handsome, tall man. Kurt was embarrassed for just a moment when he realized he was jealous of this new guy, before it became clear that he was Blaine's big brother. Kurt needed to get a handle on his emotions.

Kurt stayed invisible and out of the way. It seemed like the brother was going to stay for a little while. Good, that gave Kurt time to regroup and decided how to approach Blaine next. Casual, he needed to keep it casual.

Kurt loosened up and let himself drift, not intruding on the brother's reunion. Maybe having his brother here would help Blaine. Kurt hoped that what ever was troubling Blaine would be cured by his brother's visit. Kurt didn't want Blaine to leave, not only because Kurt didn't want to be alone, but because of _Blaine_. Blaine was... Kurt didn't know really, but he thought that Blaine might be just what he needed.


	3. Jitters

Blaine didn't understand why he was so nervous. In San Francisco he and Kurt had lived together for months. They had seen each other every day. They had been through more in half a year than most couples _ever_ go through. So why in the world was he so nervous about one little date?

Blaine looked at his reflection in the mirror and rolled his eyes. This outfit was all wrong. He started untying his bowtie when the message tone went off on his phone, he picked it up to see a text from Kurt.

_"What are you wearing? What should I wear? Where are we going? Help."_

Blaine laughed and read the text again, maybe he wasn't the only one nervous about this date. Even with all the time they spent together and the things they'd been through this was, after all, their first real date.

Blaine glanced back at his reflection in the mirror and smiled. What he was wearing would be fine, the important thing was that he'd be with Kurt.

_"I'm sure whatever you're wearing will be perfect."_ He texted back.

It was a moment before Kurt replied: _"I'm not wearing anything!"_

Blaine laughed again before typing out: _"That does sound perfect." _

Kurt quickly responded: _"No Blaine, if I can't find an outfit we aren't doing this at all."_

Kurt must be really nervous, not the time to joke around then. Blaine decided to just call him.

"Blaine." Kurt answered and jumped right in, "I can't find anything to wear, all my cloths are awful!"

"That can't be true. You have the best taste in fashion of anyone I know. We've spend hours together looking at Vogue. You must have amazing clothes."

"Maybe _before_, but they didn't keep everything and a lot of it is out of style now and I haven't had a chance to really get some good new staples and I don't know what to wear and I just want it to be perfect and it isn't perfect and if it starts off this bad then-"

"Kurt." Blaine said gently "Kurt it's okay."

Kurt took a deep breath on the other end of the line. "I think I'm a little anxious Blaine." He said with a nervous laugh.

"Right now I have a pile of discarded clothes laying on my bed. I'm nervous too, but Kurt it's just me. _It us_. Why do we need to be nervous?" Blaine asked.

"This is the first time I've even been on a date with a guy besides... besides Sebastian." Kurt said ina quiet voice. "And not only that it is with _you_ and I just... I want it to be perfect."

Blaine scooted some of his clothes out of the way and sat down on his bed, hit by how important this really was. He was silent for a moment thinking of the right thing to say.

"Blaine?" Kurt prompted.

"Kurt, this date could be a disaster." Blaine sighed. "Our outfits could clash, or worse yet _match_. The car could get a flat tire. The food could be terrible and make us feel sick. The movie could be a flop or we could sit behind someone with huge hair that text the whole way through. We could get stuck in the rain or... or I don't know... it could be the worst date in history of dates and it would still be perfect. You know why?"

"Why?" Kurt asked with a smile in his voice.

"Because it is you and me. Together and... alive. _Kurt, _as long as you are there I really don't care what either of us are wearing or about anything else."

Kurt was didn't answer for a long moment. "I _love_ you Blaine." he finally said.

"I love you too." Blaine smiled.

"But if you show up and we _are_ in matching outfits I am changing. Or actually, you are going home and changing. Understood?"

Blaine laughed and fell back on the bed. "Understood. Now... are you really wearing nothing right now?"

"Just my boxers."

Blaine groaned, "We don't even have to go out. We could stay in..."

"Blaine Devon Anderson, I am picking out an outfit right now and you are leaving to come pick me up and we are going on this date."

"Yes sir!" Blaine said. "I'll see you soon."

"See you soon."

Blaine ended the call and held the phone to his chest grinning wildly. This was going to be the best first date ever.


	4. Jitters Part 2

Kurt was ready to go and waiting downstairs. Pacing really, back and forth in the living room.

"Kurt, you're going to wear a path in the carpet."

"Huh?" Kurt said looking up at his dad. Burt was sitting on the couch with a game muted on the TV.

"Why are you pacing?" Burt asked.

"Blaine will be here soon." Kurt said and walked to the window to look to see if the car he just heard was Blaine's, it wasn't.

"Are you nervous? Do you not want to go?"

"What? No, no no. I want to go. I want him to get here so we can go."

"Then you're not nervous?"

"I'm a basket case dad!" Kurt said and slumped down on the couch next to Burt.

Burt flipped the TV off and leaned forward arms resting on his knees. "Talk to me here, because I don't understand."

"It's our first date, I guess I'm just nervous."

"Okay..." Burt said slowly. "First date after knowing him for months and living with him... well I guess it wasn't... but you were in the same house and..." Kurt placed a hand on his dad's knee.

"It's okay to say 'living with." Kurt said with a smile.

"Then why are you so nervous? You know the guy likes you. Heck Kurt, Blaine is head-over heels crazy about you."

Kurt sat up straight and smoothed down his shirt. "I guess... I guess I'm worried he won't."

"Won't what?"

"Like me." Kurt said in a tiny voice.

Burt stared at him for a moment and then took his cap off and rubbed his head. "Kurt what part of crazy for you didn't you understand?"

"Things are different now... we are out of that house and... I ... what if he only thinks he... he loves me because he was trying so hard to save me. Now that things are normal... what if he doesn't want me?" Kurt looked at his dad with tear filled eyes.

"You think he has some hero complex and now that you don't need saving he'll be bored with you." Burt said.

'Thanks for stating that so clear and succinctly Dad. It makes me feel so much better." Kurt said and rolled his eyes.

"I don't know Blaine that well yet." Burt replied. "I look forward to getting to know him better, but I do know this. He is in love with you Kurt. With _you_. Not with a circumstance, or with the idea of saving you, or the excitement of it all. You just have to watch the way he watches you to know. I looked at your mom that way. Carole makes me feel the same way. Will there be some adjustments to be made now that you are... now that things are... different? Yeah, sure. But just trust him and trust me on this okay bud? After everything that has happened do you think I'd be okay with you going out with him if I didn't believe that?"

Kurt looked at his dad and then threw his arms around his neck and hugged him tight. Burt immediately hugged him back. "Thanks dad. Sorry I'm acting crazy about this."

"Don't be sorry. Just go out and have some fun, okay?"

Kurt nodded and wiped his eyes just as the doorbell rang.

"Will you get that?" Kurt asked as he got up from the couch and went to the kitchen. He opened the refrigerator and grabbed the bouquet of flowers he'd gotten for Blaine and then went out to meet him in the entry way. He was shaking Burt's hand with a huge smile on his face and Kurt's heart did a little somersault the way it always did when he looked at Blaine.

"Kurt!" He said when he saw him. "I knew it. You look impeccable and absolutely gorgeous."

Kurt blushed and glanced at his dad in embarrassment. He wasn't use to compliments like that. Sebastian had never treated him that way.

"Well you boys have a good time. Call me if you need anything? Alright?"

Kurt knew that they were two adults and wouldn't need anything, but he understood Burt's need to be a protective.

"Of course Dad." Kurt said and gave him a little hug before watching him walk upstairs. He turned to see Blaine grinning at him. "Um... these are for you." Kurt said handing him the roses. "Yellow and red for-"

"Friendship and love?" Blaine asked.

"Too cheesy?"

"No. Just cheesy enough." Blaine said taking the flowers and smelling them, he then leaned forward placing a soft kiss to Kurt's lips. "Thank you. I love them they're beautiful."

Kurt ducked his head cursed how easily it was to tell when he was blushing.

"Ready to go?" Blaine asked.

They were having dinner Breadsticks. Kurt knew it wasn't that great of a restaurant, but he use to go here all the time with his friends, and Sebastian never went because he thought it was beneath him so it had good memories attached to it and not bad ones. Blaine knew all this and probably had picked it out for just that reason.

"The breadsticks are actually pretty awful." Kurt said as they went over their menus. "But the cheesecake is to die for."

Blaine looked at him and raised his eyebrows. "Uh... right. Maybe a different phrase would be..."

"Oh my god!" Kurt said and laughed. "The cheesecake is amazing? Better?"

Blaine smiled. "Better."

They talked about little things that weren't that important but interested them both. Blaine staying with his parents and trying not to go crazy because of it. Cooper excitement when he heard about Kurt and how he wanted to come to Ohio when he has a chance to met him.

"Finn and Rachel want to meet you too." Kurt said. "But they already had a long visit here when I first came back. Maybe we could go to New York to see them some time?"

"I would love that. Really. You know how I feel about New York."

The whole dinner was wonderful they'd missed each other and Kurt couldn't believe he'd been so nervous about the date. This was Blaine and being with Blaine had always felt natural, felt _right_. After dinner they decided to skip the movie, they had spent a lot of time watching movies and TV together being stuck in the house and it was so nice just to be out and about with one another.

Instead they decided to just walk around downtown Lima for a while. It wasn't the rolling hills and amazing architecture of San Francisco, but it was a nice evening. Blaine reached down and held Kurt's hand keeping it securely in his own as they walked down the street. Kurt hummed contentedly and breathed in the crisp cool evening air.

"Lima isn't so bad." Kurt said out of no where. "I don't think I appreciated it before. Though it isn't Lima as much as just being home you know? Being with My dad and Carole in a place that is so familiar.

"You're making me feel bad about complaining about my parents. I mean I love them, a lot. They are just... parents, I guess."

"When do I get to met them?"

"Whenever you want." Blaine said. "Well, not now, they are out of town for the weekend right now."

Blaine swung their hands a little and smiled. He look so handsome in the light of the streetlamps. Kurt stopped and turned towards him grabbing his other hand as well.

"Can't I tell you something?" Kurt asked.

"Anything, you can tell me anything."

"I was scared about this date."

"I was nervous too, I wanted to get everything right and make it the perfect first dad. The first date you deserved. And instead I just took you to dinner and for a walk... I got so flustered about it I kind of froze."

Kurt laughed and stepped closer to Blaine giving him a quick kiss on the cheek. "This is the perfect first date. Just like you said it would be... but Blaine when I say I was scared I mean I was _scared_."

"Of... of me?" Blaine asked and his face seemed to pale. "God Kurt I never want you-"

"No! Oh my God Blaine. No, never. I trust you completely. I was scared we'd get out on this date and you'd realized you aren't... that you aren't actually in love with me."

Blaine stared at him a long moment like he didn't understand what he just said. "You thought... Kurt. I..." Blaine closed his eyes for a minute and let out a puff of air before opening them again and looking Kurt straight in the eyes. Blaine golden eyes melting into Kurt's. "Kurt I love you more than anything in the world. Nothing can change that. I love you and I need you to trust me on that. And if you can't then I will spend the everyday convincing you of it. Okay?"

Kurt smiled and blushed noticing that Blaine was blushing up to his ears as well. "I love you too." Kurt said and kissed him. Not just a soft quick kiss, but a long deep one that had them panting into each others' mouths and eventually pulling back for air.

"Did you mention that your parents are out of town?" Kurt breathed his arms around Blaine's neck and his face still close enough to bump noses.

"Yes." Blaine answered sounding rough.

"I could text my dad and tell him not to wait up... If you wanted to go back to your place."

"Okay." Blaine said and smiled into another kiss.


	5. I Want You To Stay

**AN: Here is the link for the song played latter in this chapter. post/60932832732/duet-piano-version-of-stay-by-rih anna-x **

Kurt was drifting again. He couldn't leave the house but he could give Blaine some privacy now and again. He knew Blaine's brother was very important to him so Kurt had decided to just _be _for a little while, letting Blaine talk to Cooper without Kurt hanging around, visible or otherwise.

This use to be the majority of his existence. This drifting around the house not really present but unable to leave. Tethered down like a balloon tugging to get free. Or maybe more like caged like a bird flapping his wings. He didn't mind it so much now, it was a way to rest his mind and he knew that when he landed Blaine would be there.

Kurt felt warm and tingly at the thought of Blaine. Warmer than he felt in the sun, warmer than he'd felt since dying. Kurt's lips tipped up in a smile before he was pulled from his almost trance-like state by music filling the house. Kurt paused and listened. Blaine was playing the piano.

The master bedroom was still Kurt's least favorite part of this house that had become his prison, but when Blaine was working in there it seemed less like the master bedroom and more like the music room.

Kurt was beginning to really like the music room.

He slipped in quietly and hung back watching Blaine play. His eyes were closed and his long lashes fanned his face. His fingers moved across the ivory keys as if on their own accord and Blaine had such a look of peace and joy on his face it made a warm tremble that run through Kurt.

Kurt quietly walked in and sat down next to Blaine on the bench. He wondered if Blaine had purposefully left the perfect room for Kurt to join him. Kurt blinked at Blaine's beautiful and peaceful face before speaking.

"That's beautiful." Kurt said softly, "What is it?"

Blaine smiled and his eyes crinkled before he looked up at Kurt and his expression changed. He looked almost startled and his mouth parted a little. Kurt smiled at him feeling butterflies flurry through him.

"It isn't anything." Blaine sad with a rough voice. "I'm just making it up as I go. Couldn't play it the same way again if I wanted to. I do this when I feel stuck on a piece of music I am working on. It helps clear my head."

Kurt was in awe, this was just the music that came out of Blaine when he wasn't even thinking about it. Kurt felt honored, like he was allowed to see a part of Blaine's soul that not everyone got to see.

"You are very talented Blaine." Kurt said softly, he felt like he and Blaine were wrapped in a warm bubble and he didn't want to break it by speaking to loudly.

"I'm just happy I get to do what I love for a living, you know?" Blaine answered.

Kurt sighed thinking of all the dreams he'd had that would never happen now. "Yeah..." he said, but didn't mention what he was thinking. This wasn't the time to be sad over the things he had lost.

Blaine seemed to sense something was wrong and he smiled brightly at Kurt. "Want me to play something you know?" He said as he started playing something upbeat. "This is a little old, but a great song. I sang it with the Warblers back in the day."

It took a second for Kurt to recognized the piano version of the song and when he did he fixed Blaine with a look, before he let out a small laugh that he just couldn't keep in. "Really Blaine?_Katy Perry_?"

"Now _she _is very talent." Blaine said looking very proud of himself. Kurt was about to make a snide remark about Blaine's taste in music when Blaine started to sing.

"_You think I'm pretty, without any makeup on. You think I'm funny, when I tell the punchline wrong. I know you get me, so I let my walls come down, down." _

Kurt felt delight bubble up in him. There was little else he loved as much as Blaine's voice, he felt himself scooting as close as he could to Blaine without messing him up, he wanted to be close enough to Blaine to soak in his warmth. He knew couldn't keep his eyes off of Blaine's sparkling eyes and joyful face as he sang, but he didn't care that he was staring.

As Blaine got near the end of the song he looked straight at Kurt and _winked_ at him. Kurt thought that if he had a little less self-control he'd probably giggle and swoon like a fangirl. He could feel himself blush and tried rolling his eyes to cover it up.

_"__My heart stops, when you look at me. Just one touch, now baby I believe." _Blaine sang. _"This is real. So take a chance and don't ever look back. Don't ever look back."_

Kurt wanted to have 'just one touch', he wanted it more than anything right then. To actually feel the warmth of Blaine' skin on his own. He trusted Blaine enough to let him touch him if he could have.

Blaine finished the song with a flourish and Kurt laughed and then polity clapped for him.

"Not bad Blaine Warbler." Kurt said with a smirk.

"What about you?" Blaine asked suddenly. "You were in Glee club, any hidden music talents of your own?"

Kurt had never been shy abut showing off his talents, but he knew he had nothing on Blaine when it came to playing the piano, plus it had been so long since he had tried.

"I play the piano pretty well." He answered trailing his fingers over a few keys. "Not like you."

Blaine sat up straighter and practically bounced on the bench. "Really? If I started something, do you think you could play along?"

"Maybe" Kurt shrugged not extremely confident in his own skills.

Blaine was silent a moment looking at the piano before he started to play something. Kurt thought for a moment before he recognized the song. He knew this one. "I can play **this song.**" Kurt said happily and then placed his hands on the keys and started playing along.

Kurt felt giddy with excitement to be playing with Blaine. He watched his own fingers as the pressed the right notes, concentrating on not messing up. He glanced up at Blaine for a moment but had to quickly look back down at his hands. Blaine was staring at him so intensely Kurt had trouble focusing.

When the last notes of the song echoed out Kurt felt frozen on the bench. He could feel inside of himself that this was a big moment and he wanted to... to not mess it up by saying or doing the wrong thing.

He wet his lips before he finally looked up at Blaine's kind honey-colored eyes.

"I messed up a few times." Kurt said softly.

"You just need to arrange your fingers more like this." Blaine said. He reached out and touched Kurt's hand moving his fingers on the keys.

It was like an electric jolt went through Kurt's body. Blaine was _touching him._

Kurt could feel the warm press of Blaine's skin. Feel the calluses on his fingers. Feel the pulse under his flesh. Kurt gasped in surprise and looked at Blaine. He was so close his hands covered Kurt's own, Kurt felt a little dizzy.

"Blaine." He breathed, "You're touching my hand."

Blaine froze, like he had just realized the importance of this. Then Blaine breathed out and trailed his fingers softly down Kurt's hand to his wrist, smoothing gently over the sensitive skin there. Kurt moved his hand to press it against Blaine's. Palm to palm touching as much of Blaine's hand as he could.

Then he lifted their hands until they were right in front of his eyes. Kurt stared at them in disbelief. He took Blaine's other hand as well, spreading his fingers to meet each of Blaine's. Kurt's breath quicken and he leaned forward. He felt more alive than he had for years, Blaine's warmth radiating through him.

Kurt knew he was about to cry and he couldn't think of anything to say except...

"_Blaine._" Whispered like a prayer.

Kurt looked back to Blaine's eyes to find him staring intently at Kurt. Blaine would glance down to Kurt's lips and then back up. He almost felt like he could hear Blaine's beating heart.

Blaine clasped Kurt's hands tightly and leaned forward, almost completely covering the few inches that hand been between them. Kurt felt his eyes close and he waited. Waited for everything that he wanted that was just a breath away. Waited for the soft press of Blaine's lips against his own. He waited and...

Nothing happened.

Kurt opened his eyes. Blaine had backed up a little but was still holding Kurt's hands and looking at him with an awed expression.

"This is amazing Kurt." Blaine breathed. His eyes were wide and his cheeks flushed.

Kurt wanted to groan in frustration. Instead he just nodded keeping their hands together.

Blaine looked away from him and cleared his throat. "I should go make dinner. And I promised Wes I'd call this evening."

Kurt nodded again trying hard to steady himself so his voice wouldn't waver when he spoke. "Yeah, okay." Kurt said mind scrabbling. "Thanks for playing with me and for this." Kurt felt a rush of gratitude overcoming his disappointment. Blaine had already given him more than he ever thought he would have again.

"I can't even tell you what it is like, just to have this simple touch. It's like..." Kurt thought about how satisfied and soothing Blaine's touch felt. "Like getting a drink of water after being in a dessert."

Blaine shut his eyes looking a little like he was in pain, before his expression smoothed out. He opened his eyes and smiled at Kurt, releasing one of Kurt's hands. Kurt immediately missed the contact but then Blaine used his free hand to brush Kurt's hair back from his face and Kurt had to suppress a happy shutter.

"I don't know what to say." Blaine said smiling. "I'm so happy for you Kurt."

Kurt smiled back and reluctantly let go of Blaine's hand. He would gladly sit like this with Blaine forever if he could. But Blaine was human, he was alive and needed to live.

"Dinner then." Kurt said trying to clear his head and get back to normal. "The living do need to eat."

Blaine smiled at him and got up from the bench. Leaving Kurt feeling as if he life had just begun all over again.


	6. Home Part 1

**AN: Many of you wanted to know more about what happened when Kurt woke up back in Lima... well here is my attempt to cover that sticky situation. Let me know what you think. :)**

Carole had no idea what was going on outside, but the more she thought about it she concluded that the light in the kitchen must have just been lightning. That was the only reasonable explanation... but hen what was taking Burt so long?

She was hunting for an umbrella to go check on Burt when she heard him.

"Carole! CAROLE!" Burt was yelling and Carole felt fear curl in her stomach.

"Come out here. I need you!" Burt shouted.

Carole abandoned her search for an umbrella and ran outside in her house shoes, robe flying behind her. Burt was kneeling in the rain on the ground. Carole's pulse pounded in her ears. What if he was having another heart attack? Or what if-

Carole's thoughts came to an abrupt halt as she neared Burt and saw the whole scene.

Burt was on the ground cradling a man's body close to his own. He looked up at Carole with wide eyes.

"We need to get him inside." Burt said voice raw and broken. Burt started to stand grunting and groaning and lifting the person up with him.

"Burt." Carole admonished. "Your heart!"

Burt finally stood to his feet, a limp body in his arms and Carole gasped and backed away.

She started at the person in Burt's arms as her eyes grew wide. Kurt, it looked like Kurt. Was he dead? How could... but no he had been dead for years how could he... And then she saw his eye lids flutter a little. He was alive.

Burt was moving towards the house and Carole stood frozen watching them for a moment before she ran a head of Burt and opened the door for him, letting him in. She then ran to the couch and threw pillows to the side and got it ready.

"The couch. The couch." She said as Burt walked in. He gently laid Kurt down on the couch and then knelt next to him, cradling his head in his hands.

"Kurt." Burt said softly. "Kurt. Buddy. Please." Burt took in a halted breath. "Please son, wake up."

Carole was frozen on the spot barely able to breath. Then Kurt let out a little whimper and opened his eyes. He looked at his father's face and smiled a little. "Dad?" He said and tried to sit up.

Carole moved forward, but Burt's hand was already on Kurt's shoulder softly pushing him back down onto the couch. "No, no don't move. Don't get up."

Kurt settled down on the couch again for a moment before his eyes grew wide and he snapped up, sitting up straight and staring back and forth between Burt and Carole.

"Oh my god!" He said, his face crumpling. "You're not dead are you? Oh my god. Please tell me we aren't all dead."

Burt opened his mouth the speak and then closed it again. He seemed to be out of words. Carole came forward, but not too close.

"We aren't dead." Carole said. "You... but sweetie... you." She gulped down the panic flaring inside of her. "Kurt you've been dead for years." She hated how her voice come out almost like an accusation, she swayed and felt dizzy like she was about to pass out.

Burt glanced up at her with wide eyes and a too pale face. He made to stand up and help her but faltered, wavering on his own feet and clutching his chest. That caused both Carole and Kurt to spring to action. They rushed forward helping Burt to sit down on the couch. Kurt and Carole on either side of him. All three in dripping wet cloths leaving puddles all around them.

"Dad?" Kurt said his voice pinched and scared. "Please dad. Just breath. It's okay. I need you to be okay." He had one hand on Burt's arm the other rubbing circles on his back. Carole was mirroring him on Burt's other side.

Burt glanced at Carole, who in her worry for Burt didn't fell as light headed as she had just a moment before. "Are you okay?" He asked her.

She nodded, tears filling her eyes. "I don't understand what is happening." She said.

They both looked at Kurt then. He had one of his hands still on Burt's back but he was looking at his other hand like it was foreign to him. Holding it up to his face and staring. Then he burst out in uncontrollable laughter that Carole found very unsettling.

Kurt was almost doubled over laughing, tears running down his face. Burt, alarmed was hovering near Kurt looking frantic.

"Kurt. Kurt son. We need... Are you?" Burt spluttered. "Please Kurt. Talk to us. We don't understand."

Kurt finally stilled his laughter and sat up wiping at his tear filled eyes. He held out the hand he'd been staring at. There was a long gash across it, it didn't seem too deep but the cut was bleeding. Leaving a bright red slash across Kurt's hand.

"_I'm bleeding._" Kurt said a huge smile on his face.

"Oh honey." Carole said her motherly instinct catching up with her. "I'll go get something for it."

"No, no. It's okay." Kurt said. "I'm fine. I must have cut it outside. I'm... bleeding. And I can touch you dad. And... and..." Kurt's eyes grew round as he continued to smile. He placed his hand on his chest and closed his eyes for a moment before they opened again shining with joy.

"I'm alive." He whispered. "My heart is beating and I can bleed and I'm alive!"

Kurt bounced to his feet and spun on the spot repeating over and over. "I'm alive! I'm alive! I'm alive! Oh thank you. Thank you. I'm alive!"

Burt got to his feet as well and Kurt threw himself at him. Holding him in a tight hug which Burt returned. The two men stood there holding each other as Carole watched, fingers pressed to her lips and tears streaming down her face.

After a long time Burt pulled back. "We thought you were dead..." He said hoarsely. "They found your... and Sebastian... we thought."

Kurt shook his head and bit his lip before he sighed and finally spoke. "Have a seat dad. We have... a lot to talk about and... I'm sorry but I'm not going to be able to explain it all."

The three of the sat back on the couch. Burt not letting go of Kurt's hand.

"I... I was dead." Kurt started. "I was a ghost and then..." Kurt stopped for a moment and his breathing hitched. "_Blaine_." He said. "I have to talk to Blaine!" He jumped up from the couch and then stood in the room as if he didn't know what to do next.

Burt seemed very calm next to Carole on the couch. "Blaine Anderson?" He asked.

"Yes." Kurt said. "I was a ghost and Blaine moved into the house and he could see me... and I... he wont know where I am. I have to call him... or I don't even know how to get in touch with him dad! It isn't like I ever needed his number before!" Kurt paced the room. "I have to... I have to go to San Francisco. I need to see..."

"Kurt." Burt interrupted his whole body shaking. "You are not going anywhere. Least of all San Francisco. I... I just got you back. I don't understand what the hell is going on here, but I do know that my dead son is back... and Kurt I'm not letting you out of my sight, not for a moment!" Burt all but growled.

"But Blaine..." Kurt started and then took a long look at his dad.

Carole hoped Kurt could understand what this must be like for them. Suddenly having Kurt back from the dead like this. What could she say to make him understand? But she didn't need to say anything.

"_Please_." Burt said quietly calming himself again. "Please Kurt, just... just give us some time. Help us understand. I will personally help you find Blaine, but... just stop for a moment. Explain things. And... god Kurt, Finn and Rachel need to know. Just give us some time with you before you... don't leave."

Kurt looked pale, but he nodded and sat back down, this time making room for himself between Burt and Carole.

"I'm not going anywhere." He said. "I'm here and I'll stay. As long as you need." He smiled and pulled them both into a hug. "It is good to be home."


	7. Home Part 2

Kurt woke up feeling exhausted, he stretch his arms and rolled his neck hearing it pop before he turned over and clutched the covers closer to him. He was laying in his bed back home in Lima, soft sunlight was streaming in through the curtains and he was thinking that maybe he could get a few more hours of sleep.

Kurt's eyes flew open and he snapped up sitting on his bed and looking around the room.

He was back in his old room in Lima.

Kurt's heart beat loudly in his ears. He was out of that house. And he was alive. And he was home. Kurt let out a laugh that could be called nothing less than a giggle and threw himself back down on his pillows.

He still felt so tired, but he was alive so it was okay. He remembered laughing and crying and talking to his dad and Carole until the early hours of the morning, before his eyes began to droop and his speech began to slow. His dad had found him some some flannel pajamas and sent him to bed. He didn't know how long he's slept but judging from the light through the widow it was probably late morning.

He smiled and snuggled down into the bed, he closed his eyes and instantly remembered being warm and light and happy and surrounded by light and circled in Blaine's arms. Blaine. Blaine who had saved him, who had loved him even when it didn't make sense, Blaine who had made Kurt want to live again.

Kurt got out of bed. He had to contact Blaine. Had to tell him he was alive. Kurt wanted to see him more than anything.

Kurt crept downstairs wondering if anyone else was awake he heard voices from the kitchen and headed that way, he didn't intend on eavesdropping, but he stopped outside the kitchen and listened when he heard his name.

"I finally have Kurt back." His dad said in a strained voice. "Against all reason and logic and everything I thought I knew about the world, I have him back. I will not lose him now."

"Of course not." Carole replied softly. "But you can't just keep him locked up in this house or something... I mean he was stuck for so long, you can't do that to him."

"That's not what I mean Carole." Burt said and he sounded frustrated. "I just want to keep him safe and keep him... near. What do we even know about this Blaine person? And Kurt wants to go back to San Francisco and find him? Last time he went to San Francisco he..."

Kurt heard his dad take a deep breath and he didn't finished his sentence.

"No Carole." Burt said firmly. "I won't let him go."

Kurt felt tears gather in his eyes and sting the back of his throat, he'd heard enough. He walked into the kitchen to see Carole and his dad look up at him from the table.

"I won't go to San Francisco" Kurt said "I don't want to do anything that is going to hurt you anymore than I already have..."

"Kurt" Burt started.

"Let me finish dad. I... I wont go, but I have to talk to Blaine. I have to tell him where I am."

Burt opened his mouth to say something and then closed it again, he looked down at the coffee mug in front of him and was silent a while before speaking again. "Come sit down with us." He said is voice much calmer now.

Kurt sat down and Carole got up heading towards the coffee pot, pouring a mug and setting it down in front of Kurt before joining them again, Kurt wrapped his hands around the mug and let the warmth seep through him. His dad was watching him.

Kurt took a sip and his eyes slid closed as he felt the deep flavor on his tongue. "God that's good." He said. When he opened his eyes again his dad had a strange half trying not to cry, half trying not to laugh look on his face.

"I'll make you some breakfast." Carole said. "What would you like?"

"Anything, literally anything you want to make." Kurt said.

As Carole fried up some eggs and bacon for him Burt leaned forward to catch his eyes. "Kurt I know that talking to Blaine is important to you." He said. "But... do you think... could you wait? Just a short time." He added quickly. "I would be nice to have sometime. With you."

"And we should call your brother and Rachel." Carole said from the stove. "They'll come back from New York, I'm sure."

"It's just... now that you're here..." Burt continued. "Kurt, I..." His face grew a little pale and him rubbed a hand down his face.

Kurt got up and went to his dad, putting a hand on his shoulder. "I'm not going anywhere. I want to spend time with you too." He said, his heart constricted as he continued, "I can wait to talk to Blaine." Kurt didn't want to wait, but he couldn't stand to see his dad like this. "I'll wait until we've had a chance to get Finn and Rachel here and we can all be together as a family again. How does that sound?"

Burt smiled, "I love you kid."

Kurt gave him a tight hug just as Carole was bringing over the most delicious smelling breakfast ever. "I love you too dad."

Finn had just gotten home from from a jog when his cellphone rang, he saw his mom's face smile up at him from the screen. "Hey mom!" He answered. "Just about to hit the shower. What's up?"

"You're at home then?" Carole asked

"Yeah."

"Is Rachel there?"

"Um..." Finn walked to the living room and yelled. "Rachel!" but there was no answer. "Nope."

"Okay... well... maybe you should sit down."

That was a red flag if he'd ever heard one. "What's wrong mom?"

"Nothing, nothing's wrong." She didn't sound like nothing was wrong.

"You're okay aren't you? And Burt?"

"We're fine honey." She said soothingly. "It's actually... I think you and Rachel should come for a visit we have a... a surprise."

Finn wanted to believe that everything was alright but something in his mom's voice was off.

"Huh, a surprise? Maybe you could just tell me? Cuz You're kinda frekin me out here."

He heard his mom sigh before she spoke again. "You'll think I'm crazy."

"Mom."

"It's... Kurt."

Finn felt his stomach drop and fill with sadness in the familiar way it did whenever he thought about his little brother. Finn sat down on the couch. "What? What about Kurt?"

"I... well... he. He's home?" Carole said almost like a question.

"What does that even mean?"

"I should have thought this through better." Carole said. "I shouldn't have told you until you got here, but I don't want you to worry. Nothing is wrong. This is good... I know you aren't going to believe me. I get that. Just come home and see."

Finn didn't know what his mom was talking about and it made him uneasy. "Mom is Burt there? I need to talk to him."

"Just a minute."

After a moment someone else got on the phone. "Um... Hi Finn." It wasn't Burt.

"Who is this?" Finn asked.

"Finn. I don't know if this is the best way to do this... but maybe there isn't a best way to do this. " The person continued. "Please try not to flip out okay? But it's... it's me."

And just then, it clicked whose voice this was. A voice Finn hadn't heard in years one he thought he'd never hear again. Kurt's voice. Kurt's unmistakable voice.

"This isn't cool!" Finn shouted. "What kind of sick trick is this?"

"Finn." Kurt's voice said sounding nervous. "It isn't a trick, you think your mom would do that too you? I can't explain... but it you want to come home... God, why is this so hard? I don't know what I'm doing Finn and it would be really nice to have you here."

Finn swallowed and felt... he didn't know how he felt, it was too complicated a feeling to label. "I don't know what the hell is going on, but I'm coming to Lima and you have a lot of explaining to do if you're not Kurt... you have a lot of explaining to do if you are Kurt!"

"I know, I know. Just come home? Carole and Burt and I, we all want you here."

Finn shook his head in disbelief. "Yeah... yeah." He agreed and then hung up not able to take anymore of a conversation with someone that sounded just like Kurt, but couldn't be Kurt.

Hours latter Finn had showered and packed bags for himself and Rachel. She walked into the apartment to see him standing in the hallway looking grim.

"Hey... what's wrong?" She asked her eyes groeing dramtially wide.

"Change if you want to, I packed your stuff and our plane leaves in two hours. We are going to Lima."


	8. Home 3 of 3

**AN: Sorry, not a lot of Finn and Rachel, but hopefully this chapter answers some questions for you. Also, I am still taking prompts. :)**

Rachel griped Finn's hand and looked out the window. She'd been doing that all day. First in the Taxi back in New York and then on the plane ride and now in their rented car heading towards Burt and Carole's.

When Rachel had gotten home from a long day of rehearsals Finn and been waiting for her. He had packed them both bags and said they needed to get to Lima. At first she thought something has happened to one of he dads or to the Hummels, but Finn explained it had to do with Kurt. Now Rachel just didn't know what to think.

Finn was worried his mom had... had a mental episode, that what Rachel was calling it at least. Finn hadn't put it so delicately.

"I think my mom has lost it." was what Finn had said. "She insisted we need to go home because... because Kurt is back. Is _alive."  
_  
Rachel's jaw had dropped, "Excuse me?"

"And Rachel." He continued. "I talked to him on the phone. Well, I talked to someone who sounded just like him. Not just his voice... but the way he talked, you know?"

""What?" Rachel said in a small voice.

"Maybe I've lost it too." He shook his head and frowned. Rachel had taken his hand and hadn't let go since.

As they pulled up to Carole and Burt's home Rachel's stomach twisted. What was going on here exactly?

Finn had been in a hurry even since he'd received his mom's phone call. Rushing Rachel to the taxi and through the airport, but now that they were here he seemed like he wanted to delay. He slowly got there bags from the trunk and walked up to the door. They never knocked when they came home, but now Finn hesitated standing in the doorway.

"Shouldn't we just go in?" Rachel said.

Finn looked at her and didn't answer.

She squeezed his hand and smiled. "Whatever it is, we will handle it together okay?"

"Right." Finn answered and opened the door. As soon as they walked into the warmth of the Hudson home some of Rachel's fear melted. There was something in the air that made her feel more at peace about whatever was happening.

"Hello!" Finn called. "We're home!"

Carole poked her head out of the living room with a huge smile, then Burt joined them from upstairs, they gathered by the door as Rachel and FInn were both swept up in big hugs.

"Welcome home." Burt said patting Finn on the back. "Thank you for coming so quickly."

"Yeah..." Finn said glancing between his mom and Burt. "Are you going to tell us what is happening here?"

Burt and Carole looked at each other and smiled. Finn was watching his mom anxiously, but Rachel saw movement behind them. She glance to the entryway to the living room and there, with a small smile on his lips and his hands pushed deep his pockets sheepishly stood her best friend.

Rachel let out a scream and then wasted no time, dropping her things on the floor she ran to Kurt and flung herself at him almost knocking them both over in the process. Rachel was small, but fierce and she didn't let go of Kurt until he hugged her back and started laughing.

"I missed you too Rachel." He said.

Finn was standing by his mom face slack with surprise.

"What... I mean... but how?"

Rachel finally let go of Kurt and turned to Finn. "Finn!" She said her face plastered in a smile. "He's alive!"

Finn didn't understand what was going on, he suspected Rachel didn't either, but she was right. Kurt was here and alive and that was what was important, he walked to Kurt, stood there in shock for a moment and wrapped his arms around him, hugging him tightly. Kurt hugged him back and when they pulled away there were tears in both of their eyes.

"How are you even here." Finn asked again he voice cracking.

"Long story?" Kurt said a shrugged.

"You are going to have to do better than that." Rachel said, realizing that tears were running down her face as well. "I think I am so mad at you right now, we thought you were _dead_. Dead Kurt. For almost 3 years!" Her immediate relief was still there but mixing with confusion and anger as well.

"I know." Kurt said quietly and wiped tears from his own face. "I promise I can explain."

-

Kurt laid in bed breathing deeply and counting. One. Two. Three. Four. In. One. Two. Three. Four. Out. Trying to calm himself.

The past few days of being alive had been stressful. Wonderful, magical, almost perfect, but stressful. Explaining again and again about being a ghost suck in his old house, about meeting Blaine, about waking up human again in the back yard.

His family kept asking him questions he couldn't answer and all he really wanted was for Blaine to be there too. If he had his family and Blaine then everything really would be perfect and Kurt wouldn't care how many impossible questions they threw his way. The only thing that stopped him from reaching out to Blaine was his dad and his look of utter terror when Kurt talked about leaving to find Blaine.

One. Two. Three. Four. In. One. Two. Three. Four. Out.

He knew his dad wasn't trying to be cruel. Kurt didn't think Burt fully understood how overwhelming this was for Kurt, then again Kurt didn't understand how overwhelming it must be to have a loved-one come back from the dead.

In any case his dad looked tired, and older than he remembered and Kurt was so sure he was about to have a heart-attack that night Kurt first got back that when Burt had asked for some family time before he found Blaine... Kurt couldn't find it in him to say no.

Kurt had been back home a little over a week now. It seemed a much sorter time. Finn and Rachel had flown in from New York. And the Mr's Berry had come over. It was all loud conversations and random hugs and crying. Everyone was so happy and full of emotion. It had been a little over a week, but it felt much longer.

One. Two. Three. Four. In. One. Two. Three. Four. Out.

Kurt turned over in his bed and hugged a pillow to his chest, wishing it was Blaine. He and Blaine had never really slept next to each other. Kurt didn't really sleep, plus during the night time Kurt had always been... Kurt shivered, that was something he didn't want to think about.

Kurt hadn't told his family yet about his nightly visits from Sebastian's echo. He didn't know if he ever would. Knowing how Kurt had died was more than they could handle anyway. They already knew how Kurt had died and he hadn't had to tell them. Better for them not to know it had happened over and over and over...

Kurt turned over again trying to get comfortable. One. Two. Three. Four. In. One. Two. Three. Four. Out.

He closed his eyes tight and pictured Blaine's sweet smile and how it squinted up his beautiful honey-colored eyes. He thought about how Blaine would wrapped him up in his arms and hold him like Kurt was the whole world. He thought about Blaine's soft lips on his own, the press of his tongue and the weight of his body. Kurt closed his eyes and thought about the man he loved and slowly fell asleep, not needing to count his breaths anymore.

It hand been sixteen days since Kurt had come back. Sixteen days since he'd seen Blaine. It had been too long. Kurt and his dad had, had a long talk the evening before about Blaine. About how Kurt would never do anything to hurt his family, but this was too much. He had to talk to Blaine. He had to at least tell him that he was okay.

If Kurt was honest with himself, and he was, it wasn't just his dad that had stopped him, he was scared of what would happen now that he was alive. Scared that things between him and Blaine wouldn't be the same. But neither his own fear or his dad's could keep him from Blaine any longer.

He and his dad had talked and decided it couldn't be that hard to get in touch with Blaine, even though he didn't have a land-line and Kurt didn't know Blaine's phone number, they had his name and where he lived.

Kurt was in the kitchen making lunch when Burt came in. He cleared his throat and Kurt turned and smiled at him. "I'm making grilled cheese. They'll be done...Kurt slowed looking at his Dad's face."...soon. What's wrong?"

"Sit down Kurt. We need to talk." Kurt took the skillet of the burner and joined his dad at the counter.

"What is it dad?"

"Kurt, I looked up Blaine. In your old address and well..."

Kurt's throat grew dry. "And..."

"He's not there."

A beat. Not there? Kurt heart speed up. "What does that mean?"

"The house is on the market and Blaine has moved. I spoke to a Realtor. She was happy to talk to me about that house, but couldn't tell me anything about the owner."

"But... I..." Kurt sat there and stared at his dad trying to process this.

"I can't find an office or anything, a place of work."

"He.. he works free-lance. He works from home" Kurt said his mind spinning. "So... he moved?"

"Looks that way kid, really recently at that."

"We could get a forwarding address." Kurt said.

"The Realtor didn't have one."

"But... but dad!" Kurt said growing panicky. "How am I suppose to find him!"

"Burt grabbed one of Kurt's hands. "It's okay buddy, don't worry. We'll find him. You said he has family in Lima, right?"

"No, uh... in Westerville. His parents. In Westerville." Kurt said his heart pounding. Blaine had family here, Blaine could be anywhere, but he had family here. Kurt hadn't lost him.

"Right, we start with that then." Burt said. "We find his parents and then we find him. Okay?"

Kurt nodded. "Yes. Okay."

Burt squeezed his hand. "I'm sorry kid. I messed up. I should have never made you wait... I just... it was a guy that took you from me the first time and I was... scared Kurt."

"I know dad." Kurt said. "But Blaine isn't some guy. He... he's... he saved me. He is everything dad."

Burt smiled. "I think I'm slowly getting that. And I promise we'll find him."

It was over a full month after Kurt got back that he and Burt had found Blaine's parents (they were almost certain they were the right Andersons... how many Andersons with a son named Blaine could live in Westerville?) and gotten a cell-phone number from them. Blaine's cell phone.

Burt and Kurt sat on the couch together. Carole was at work and Finn and Rachel had, had to go back to New York a week ago. Kurt clutched the phone in his hands. "We have his number." He whispered.

"Are you gonna use it?" He dad asked with a smile.

"Yes, of course!" Kurt said nervously . "I just... I don't... how do I tell him... I mean he is here in Ohio, but I don't know how to say..."

"I could call him for you." Burt said.

"I feel like a coward." Kurt answered.

Burt laughed. "Kurt you are the bravest person I know. You can let me do this for you. I can call and tell him-"

"Tell him what?" Kurt asked.

"Well..." Burt thought about it. "I could tell him nothing and just invite him over. Then he could see you and you could explain in person."

Kurt was quiet for a moment and then handed the phone to his dad. "Good. Yes. Good, let's do that."

Burt took the phone and dialed and then waited

"Uh... hello." Burt said to someone on the other end. "Is this Blaine Anderson?

A pause. Kurt scooted closer.

"Blaine Anderson who recently moved here from San Francisco?"

Kurt closed his eyes and held his hands together tight.

"Good I got the right one." Burt said and smiled at Kurt as Kurt's stomach swooped in joy and a grin spread across his face.

"Yeah, it's Burt." Burt continued. "I had a little trouble tracking you down..."


	9. Jitters 3

**AN: The final installment to go with Jitters and Jitters 2 (Klaine's first real date!)**

Kurt's eyes widened as they walked into Blaine's parents' house. It was massive. Expensive wood flooring, and high ceilings, it was beautifully decorated and spotlessly clean.

Blaine was locking the door behind them and saying something about his parents' trip, but Kurt was to busy looking around at the house to notice.

"Oh my gosh." Kurt said and turned to Blaine. "This is were you grew up? It's huge and beautiful and so clean!"

Blaine smiled and shook his head, "It was empty and decorated by a designer and kept clean by a maid and I spent most of my time with a nanny."

"Oh." Kurt said.

Blaine laughed, "Sorry, that was dramatic of me. My life was good, is good. My parents have always loved me and I have Cooper. I guess I just don't get that homey feeling you were talking about having in Lima with Burt and Carole. I love my family, but this house hasn't ever felt like home."

Kurt stepped closer to Blaine and looked him in the eyes, "That's sad Blaine. Haven't you ever felt at home somewhere?"

Blaine moved in closer as well, "Yes." he answered. "As soon as I walked in the the house in San Francisco I felt at home, I'd never felt that way about a place before."

Kurt bit his lip, "You miss it." He said. It was a statement not a question. "Blaine I don't think... I mean I loved being there with you, but I don't think I could ever go back there, to that house. I mean if you really wanted to live in San Francisco then I could do that but not that house..." Kurt said.

Blaine raised an eyebrow and smirked. "Um... did you just talk as though we would be living and moving together? Like if I lived in San Francisco then you do to?"

Kurt's eye grew round and he covered his mouth with a hand. "Oh my god! That's not... I mean... I didn't mean to say that..."

"Kurt, Kurt." Blaine said and placed his hands on Kurt's shoulders. "I love that you picture us together. I do too. I just don't want... we aren't going to end up anywhere because _I_ want to. You did that once before with... _him_." Blaine had a hard time even saying Sebastian's name.

"No matter where we go or what we do it will be because we both want too. Because it is good for both of us." Blaine said earnestly.

Kurt smiled and leaned down to press a kiss against Blaine's mouth. "You won't miss that house too much then?" Kurt said.

Blaine shook his head, arms winding around Kurt to keep him close. "It was never the house." Blaine said. "As soon as you left it stopped feeling like home. It was always you. You are my home Kurt."

Kurt scrunched his eyes up and laughed and then leaned his forehead against Blaine's.

"Too cheesy?" Blaine asked.

"Just cheesy enough." Kurt said and kissed him again.

Blaine tightened his hold as Kurt wrapped his arms around the back of Blaine's neck, pulling him in for a deeper kiss. Kurt parted his lips and sucked on Blaine's pressing his tongue softly against Blaine's lips until they parted and Blaine slid his tongue against Kurt's. They finally broke apart and stared at each other, breath coming fast, eyes dark and wide.

"What to show me your room?" Kurt whispered against Blaine's lips.

"Okay." Blaine answered back, voice airy and soft.

Blaine lead Kurt to his room, but Kurt wasn't really interested in it. As soon as the door closed Kurt walked Blaine backwards until he hit the door and started kissing him again. Hot lips moving over his mouth and chin and down to his neck. Blaine tiled his head and moaned. It felt so good to have Kurt real, and alive and warm and _here_ under his fingertips.

Kurt kissed down his neck, sucking on his pulse point in a way that would leave a mark in the morning. Blaine grinned and gently cupped the back of Kurt's head to encourage him to continue. Kurt worked his way down to Blaine' shoulder before he stopped.

"Mmmm?" Blaine looked at Kurt was eyes blown wide and unable to form real words.

Kurt didn't answer but instead kept his eyes locked on Blaine's, as his hands traveled down Blaine's chest to the hem of his sweater. He slowly started lifting it up. Keeping his eyes on Blaine's in a question. Blaine answered by lifting his hands above his head, Kurt slipped the sweater off and then smiled as his started undoing Blaine's bowtie.

"So many layers." Kurt said and Blaine just shrugged. Kurt tossed the bowtie to the side and then started unbuttoning Blaine's shirt before easing Blaine's arms out and finally skimming his fingertips over the smooth warm skin of Blaine's bare chest.

"You are so..." Kurt pause and looked up. "Beautiful." Kurt said.

Blaine cupped Kurt's cheek with his hand and leaned forward and kissed him. "You are the most beautiful person I've even know Kurt Hummel." He said. He glanced down to Kurt's shirt and started playing with it's hem. "May I?"

"Please." Kurt answered and soon Blaine had removed Kurt's top and they were clinging to each other chest to chest lips moving as one. They backed up to the bed and stumbled down onto it. Kurt slid up to the headboard and Blaine hovered over him trailing kisses down his neck and chest following the very fine tail of hair to the top of his pants.

He looked up and Kurt only to see him resting on his elbows head tiled back and eyes closed, before he started undoing Kurt's pants. Kurt didn't say anything, he just lifted his hips and let Blaine slide them down and off of him.

"I told you this sounded perfect." Blaine said placing a kiss to Kurt's taunt stomach.

"What?" Kurt said in a breathy voice.

"You in nothing but your boxers." Blaine answered.

Kurt smiled down at him for a moment until his sat up and lead Blaine back up to him.

"Mmmhmm. You're turn." He said and quickly removed Blaine's own pants. Blaine moved up to straddle Kurt's lap and started kissing him again, hands moving through his thick hair and Kurt's own hands traveled down Blaine's back.

They were hot and panting now, and as Blaine moved forward his erection brushed against Kurt, telling him that Kurt was in a similar state. They stayed that way, kissing and exploring each others' skin, Blaine hovering over Kurt until he couldn't take it anymore and he started grinding down rubbing their still clothed cocks against each other.

Kurt moaned and Blaine felt the hot breath on his skin. Blaine leaned down until he was kissing Kurt's chest and whispered between kisses. "I can... feel... your heart... your heartbeat... and you're.. _so warm_."

"So are you." Kurt panted.

Blaine straightened back up, firmly pressing his erection against Kurt's and eliciting another breathy moan from him. Blaine leaned in, his lips whispering over Kurt's. "Yeah but... I wasn't like this... you weren't warm... last time." Blaine said.

Kurt's eyes opened and he took a moment to really look at Blaine. His face was flushed and his eyes were dark, his lips red and plump. but his brow was a little furrowed and he looked worried.

"What's wrong?" Kurt asked.

"I just need..." Blaine closed his eyes and leaned against Kurt. Kurt moved and hand up to Blaine's hair holding him close. "I need you to still be here when I wake up." Blaine said quickly not looking at Kurt.

Kurt took in a deep breath and bit his lip not to cry, it must have been so hard for Blaine... Kurt just disappeared and as far as Blaine knew he... Kurt couldn't imagine it the other way around, if he had thought he'd lost Blaine... No, he couldn't even think it.

"I'll be here." Kurt promised. "I'll wake up next to you. I'm never saying goodbye to you. Remember?"

Blaine finally looked back up and his lips tipped into a soft smile. "I can't lose you."

"You won't."

Blaine responded by kissing him again.

Soon they were both stretched out on the bed, underwear long tossed aside. Blaine was still over Kurt who had one leg bent up and looped over Blaine's. They panted and breathed the same air as Blaine rolled his hips and Kurt groaned moving inside of him. Blaine's tight heat squeezing Kurt's hard cock as they moved together, hands griping each other and lips messily moving across warm skin.

Kurt arched up, burying himself deeper into Blaine as Blaine closed his eyes tight and moaned. Kurt covered Blaine's mouth with his own swallowing the sound as his held onto Blaine's hips. Blaine bobbed up and down on Kurt until their movements became choppy and their sweat sleek bodies slide against each other. Kurt reached one hand between them and grasped Blaine leaking cock gently stroking it and twisting his hand. With one more deep thrust into Blaine, Blaine was coming. He shouted as his cum spilled out over Kurt's fist and the sound was enough to send Kurt over the edge. Coming deep and hard with Blaine's name on his lips.

As their tensed bodies came down they slumped against each other, just holding on to one another like they might never let go. After a long moment Blaine slide off of Kurt, Kurt moving out of Blaine. Blaine laid next to Kurt cheeks rosy and a smile etched on his lips. Kurt stared back at him, foreheads close.

"That was perfect." Kurt said quietly. "You are perfect."

Blaine, who was yet to find words again, just kissed Kurt sweetly and snuggled in closer.

Kurt hummed against Blaine's skin. "Just a minute baby." He said. "Don't move."

Kurt got up and slipped of the condom quickly discarding it and grabbing a box of tissues, he cleaned himself and Blaine off the best he could, Blaine's watching his every move, until he nestled back down next to Blaine, pulling the covers over them.

"We really should shower, but that will have to do." Kurt said.

"In the morning." Blaine answered his voice soft and easy. "Together."

Kurt smiled and laughed quietly, "Already thinking of round two?" He asked.

"And round three and four and five and all of them for the rest of our lives."

Kurt was quiet for a moment before speaking. "You want us to spend the rest of our lives together?"

"Of course." Blaine sighed sleepily.

"Are you... Blaine are you asking..."

Blaine nudged Kurt's cheek with his forehead. "No... You'll know when I'm asking. I mean it is just our first date!" He said in mock surprise and then softer again, "But yeah... that's going to happen. Just you wait and see."

Kurt squeezed his eyes tight keeping back his happy tears as he wrapped his whole body around Blaine. He kissed his lips and sighed into him. "See you in the morning." He said.

"Mmmhmm," Blaine responded already almost asleep. 


	10. Dream A Little Dream

The best part of Kurt's day were the times that Blaine was home.

Kurt knew Blaine had a life outside of this house, he had work and shopping and his coffee addiction. Blaine had made friends with a Batista (who Kurt _was not _jealous of) and a few of the neighbors, so of course he wasn't always home. However, the times when Blaine was home with Kurt, not only where those the best part of Kurt's day, they were really the only times he felt... real.

Without Blaine Kurt just drifted, he didn't understand how he done that for years, now just a few hours drifting without Blaine around felt like forever. When Blaine got home that day after a long day of errands Kurt was brimming with excitement. So Kurt was a little disappointed that instead of watching a movie or doing something together, Blaine had promptly fallen asleep on the couch.

Kurt sat cross legged in a nearby chair and considered waking him up. Blaine had been so busy the last few days trying to write the score for this movie that even when he was home he wasn't there mentally. Kurt started to get up and maybe shake Blaine's shoulder or something before he changed his mind. That wasn't fair. Blaine was tired and Kurt should let him sleep.

Kurt rested his head on his hand and watched Blaine for a moment. Not in a creepy way, he told himself. Blaine laid on his back with one arm thrown over his head and one clutching a pillow across his chest. The pillow moved up and down with Blaine's even breaths. His lips were a little parted and his long dark eyelashes fanned beneath his closed eyes, and his cheeks had a little heat and color to them. He was beautiful.

Kurt could feel himself start to blush, but couldn't really care. Blaine was amazing, so sweet and kind and talented and brave. Kurt wished he'd met him when he was still alive, he was sure they would have been friends.

Or more than friends... a little voice in Kurt's mind whispered, but Kurt quickly hushed it. Those kind of thoughts would only lead to heartbreak, he could never be with Blaine. Blaine was alive and Kurt was just... just a shadow, he was hardly real.

The thing was though, around Blaine, Kurt didn't feel like a ghost or a shadow he felt... solid and... not alive exactly, but something close to it. Even just sitting near Blaine while he slept, Kurt felt more alive, more substantial, more _here_ than he had felt in a long time.

Blaine sighed in his sleep and turned to his side, still clutching the pillow to his chest. Kurt got up from the chair and grabbed a throw blanket and laid it gently over Blaine. He knelt down beside him, wishing so much that his could just lean in and give him a little kiss to the forehead or brush some of his loose curls out of his face. But no matter how Blaine made him feel he was still just a shadow.

Kurt stood up and smiled. "Thank you for being here Blaine." He whispered and let himself drift until Blaine woke up.


	11. Kurt & Sebastian

**AN: This is not a happy fill. Not at all. Actually it hurt to write it so... yeah. But a couple people wanted to know what happened with Sebastian and what made him think Kurt was cheating. Short answer is that Seb was a jerk and lost his marbles a little bit. Longer answer below. Send me prompts so I can write something happier now? **

Sebastian sat at the dinning room table and tapped his fingernails against the wooden surface. Kurt was chatting away about his day and eating the dinner he'd made for him and Sebastian. Candles lit the room and cast light in Kurt's sparkling eyes. He was happy. Smiling and enjoying their anniversary dinner.

Sebastian wasn't happy, but either Kurt hadn't noticed or was choosing to ignore it. Probably the latter, which would explain his inane batter, trying to cheer Sebastian up? Or trying to gloss over the reason Sebastian was upset. Kurt was smart he had to know that Sebastian _knew_. And now he had made this dinner and tried to fill the silence between them with happy chatter.

It wouldn't work. Kurt wouldn't get out of it that easy. The longer Sebastian sat there the more angry he got.

Kurt was a cheater. A liar and a cheater. They were still newlyweds in the world's eyes, in their "honeymoon phase" and Kurt had fucking cheated on him. And now he sat there like nothing had happened. Like it wasn't a big deal. Like Sebastian was stupid and didn't know or wouldn't care.

Sebastian had started having suspicions about Kurt's faithfulness a couple months before. Kurt spend less and less time at home, he always took extra care, even for him, with his appearance before he went out, he was so damn happy, and Kurt had always been so easy to lead along and to boss around now he was getting a mind of his own. He was seeing someone else, Sebastian knew it.

There was a chance that Kurt just loved San Francisco, Sebastian thought, maybe he just loved decorating their home, and was happy and feeling independent. Maybe Kurt was just trying really hard to make California work when where he really wanted to be was New York. Maybe... but no, that wasn't it.

Sebastian hadn't been completely faithful himself. He had never been someone who could just commit to one person. In truth he'd been cheating on Kurt and having one night stands ever since they'd started dating, and marriage hadn't changed him. Sebastian knew from the beginning it was only a matter of time before Kurt cheated too.

Sebastian's hands curled around his fork as anger red, hot and unreasonable boiled in his blood.

It was late, very late. Sebastian had gotten home from "work" late. Really he'd been with his lover, some guy who'd mentioned that Sebastian husband was a catch and he'd do him any day, Sebastian may have decked the guy before storming home wondering _who _Kurt _was _fucking. Kurt had been at home cooking. Apparently they'd missed their dinner reservations so Kurt made them something.

Kurt stopped talking about... whatever it was he'd been going on about and looked up at Sebastian with a sigh.

"Seb, it's our anniversary." Kurt said. "I know you're upset about... something, but couldn't you try to enjoy yourself?"

Sebastian lifted his eyebrows. "Upset about _something_?"

"Do you... want to talk about whatever it is?"

Sebastian let out a bark of cruel laughter, "No. I don't think so."

Kurt lips and jaw tightened the way they did when he was upset or angry. Sebastian could tell he was biting back what he really wanted to say.

"Okay..." Kurt sighed. "Then I guess I'm going to head upstairs. We can do the dishes tomorrow. Give me a few minutes and then come and join me?"

Sebastian nodded and then watched Kurt go upstairs. He waited a few minutes like Kurt had asked, but as he did his anger just grew.

Kurt was going to pretend nothing was going on, that he wasn't sleeping with someone else. And yeah, Sebastian did that himself, but it wasn't the same. For him it was just sex. But with Kurt nothing was ever _just sex_. If he was cheating it _meant _something to him.

Sebastian's skin crawled and by the time he got upstairs he was shaking with anger and couldn't think straight. He opened the door to their room and saw a fire lit and candles all over the place. Kurt was on the bed with a sheepish and almost bashful look on his face.

Something inside Sebastian snapped.

How dare he look so sexy and innocent when he may have cheated on Sebastian _in this very bed_. And now with the candles and the dinner and everything he was trying to cover it up?

"Who is he!" Sebastian roared and the smile slipped from Kurt's face.

"What?"

"Who are you fucking? You filthy little whore."

After that everything went hazy and red and quick, blood drumming in Sebastian's ears and fury coursing through him. Kurt never did tell him who he'd cheated with. Wouldn't even admit he'd done it. By the end of the night it didn't matter anymore.

By the end of the night nothing mattered anymore.

By morning all that was left was horror for the neighbors to find, and chaos for the police to clean up.


	12. It's the Most Wonderful Time of the Year

**AN: Merry Christmas my dear sweet readers. I hope you have a very happy holiday. :) (Also, this is for who has been waiting for a Kurt and Cooper meet fic).**

It was Kurt's first Christmas home after coming back and he is so excited he feels tingly all the way down to his toes. Waking up Christmas morning he lays in bed and smiles, curled up in his blankets to keep warm as the cold winter air seeps into the house.

He can hear noises downstairs and finally gets out of bed, he slips on his house shoes and heads down to the kitchen to find his dad and Carole making breakfast.

"Merry Christmas!" Carole says and rushes over to give him a hug. Carole has always been a hugger, but since he came back both she and his dad seem to have stepped the hugging up a notch. As if on cue, as soon as Carole releases him he finds himself in his dad's warm arms. He isn't complaining.

"Merry Christmas Kurt" He says and sounds a little choked up.

Kurt squeezes him back. "Merry Christmas dad." He nods towards Carole who is frying up some bacon. "What can I help with?"

"Oh nothing." Carole says with a smile.

Before Kurt can protest he hears heavy feet running down the stairs he turns to find Finn rushing into the kitchen, Rachel behind him, laughing at some private joke of their own.

Kurt loves to seeing them together. When he had left for California years ago they were in the "off again" stage of their on again, off again relationship. Now they've been married for a year. Kurt can't help but feel a little guilty when he thinks about how he wasn't there for the wedding. But really, his life is a one big second chance he doesn't know if he deserves, so he can't stay sad too long.

Finn and Rachel both give him big hugs, Burt and Carole aren't the only ones who can't seem to get enough of it. Then Rachel grabs plates and starts setting the table.

It is Christmas tradition that they always sit down and eat breakfast before opening gifts. Then they lounge around and watch "It's a Wonderful Life" before having a big Christmas dinner. Kurt helps set out the silverware and smiles. Blaine will be coming for dinner.

He is spending the morning with his family, which makes sense, it is Christmas after all, but then he is coming over for dinner and Kurt can't wait to see him. Even if he did just see him the day before last.

Blaine had taken a few free-lance writing jobs and was still staying in Westerville with his parents. He said it was a nice break for him before he decided what he wanted to do next. Kurt knew though, he was here because Kurt was here, even if he never said it out loud.

Kurt knew he wouldn't be in Lima forever, he still had dreams of New York and he and Blaine had been discussing ways for him to get into college there, but not yet. Finn and Rachel would be returning to New York after the New Year and Kurt would have some more time with his dad and Carole before he brought up the idea of him going to New York next fall.

He watched as Rachel swatted Finns hands away from the basket of biscuits she was placing on the kitchen table and caught his dad leaning in to give Carole a kiss on the cheek. He'd needed to be at home for a little while longer, he needed to be around his dad and Carole for a while longer before he left for New York.

After a big breakfast of omelets and biscuits and orange juice they all helped clean up before heading to the living room for presents. Kurt felt his phone vibrate in the pocket of his PJs and pulled it out to find a text from Blaine.

"So... how rude would it be if I invited someone to come with me this evening?" It read.

Kurt scrunched his eyebrows and wondered who Blaine meant.

"Are you trying to bring a date to my family Christmas dinner?" Kurt texted back.

"Only if you count my brother as a date."

Kurt stared at the text message for a moment. He'd never met Cooper before. Well, not really. He'd seen him when he'd visited Blaine in San Francisco, but they hadn't met. Suddenly Kurt felt nervous. Cooper was really important to Blaine and Kurt wanted meeting him to go perfectly. Plus, Cooper _knew _about Kurt and that could be... weird.

Obviously Kurt's family also knew what had happened to Kurt, what he had been. But Cooper would be the first person Kurt would met as a... a _human_ who knew about him as a a _ghost _first. Ugh, his life was complicated.

Kurt's phone buzzed again.

"Is silence a no? Sorry, I shouldn't have asked."

And again.

"We didn't even think Cooper was going to make it for Christmas, but now he is here and I wanted you to meet him."

And again

"No pressure though! We can do it another time."

Kurt laughed and his dad looked up from passing out the gifts. "Blaine?"

"Yes." Kurt said as his dad just smiled and nodded.

"Could he bring his brother with him to dinner tonight?" Kurt asked

"Of course!" Carole quickly answered. "You know we are making more than enough."

"Cooper Anderson?" Rachel said. "Cooper Anderson is coming to dinner with us?"

Cooper had found a small amount of fame having a guest role on one of Rachel's favorite shows and Rachel was still a little star struck with the idea that Kurt was dating _Cooper Anderson's_ brother.

"Only if you don't ask him for an autograph." Kurt said with a wink.

"I am an actor myself Kurt. A professional never asks another professional for their autograph... some acting tips maybe..." She said.

Kurt shook his head and texted Blaine back.

"Please bring him. I can't wait to met him and my family is excited too. Though we may need to keep him away from Rachel."

Blaine texted back with a thank you and an "I love you" before Kurt put his phone away and directed his attention back to his family.

Blaine parked in front of the Hummel's house and shut off the gas before turning to his brother.

"Cooper, if you could, would you... I don't know, behave this evening?"

Cooper laughed, "What do you mean? I always behave."

"Yeah it's just, this is important..."

Cooper reached over and messed Blaine's hair. "Don't worry Squirt."

"Hey!" Blaine scowled. "Seriously do you now how hard it is to get my hair right?"

"Whatever." Cooper said and got out of the car.

Burt greeted them at the door shaking Cooper's hand and giving Blaine a tight hug. Burt had just recently started hugging Blaine, which Blaine took as a good sign, plus Kurt's face would break out in a huge smile when he saw it, and Blaine loved that.

After introducing Cooper to Burt and Carole Blaine poked his head into the kitchen to find Kurt checking the turkey in the over. He came up behind him as he stood and wrapped his arms around him burying his face in the curve between Kurt's neck and shoulder.

"Mmm, hey hot stuff." He murmured kissing his neck lightly.

"Blaine!" Kurt laughed "My family is in the other room." But he didn't move to get away. Instead he wrapped his arms on top of Blaine's and held him close. Blaine swayed them a little as they stood together. "This smells delicious." Blaine said.

"We've all been working on it this afternoon. Even my dad and Finn helped, with supervision. It should be a great Christmas feast."

Blaine hummed and kissed Kurt's neck again. "I'm sure it will be perfect." He turned Kurt to face him and was just leaning in for a kiss when he heard someone clear their throat behind them. Blaine and Kurt broke apart to see Cooper standing in the doorway.

"Sorry to interrupt." He said, but his smile didn't look sorry at all. "Just thought I'd come and met _the _Kurt. Didn't expect things to be so _spirited_ in here."

"Cooper." Blaine's said evenly as he gave his brother a look.

"I did let you know I was here, I didn't _haunt_ you or anything."

"That one doesn't even make sense." Blaine said.

Cooper laughed, "Sorry Blaine! I don't want to suffer your _wraith_."

"Cooper!"

"What? Wraith is another word for ghost. Come on that was clever."

Blaine just glanced at Kurt who was shifting back and forth on his feet looking nervous and gave him an apologetic smile. "Kurt this is my brother Cooper, who you should learn to completely ignore."

He turned back to Cooper and gave him a stern look. Cooper, this is Kurt, the man I am in love with... please don't scare him away."

Cooper shrugged, "Me _spook_ him? I would think that would go the other way around."

Blaine groaned.

"Um... I... you aren't really scared of me, are you?" Kurt asked.

Cooper looked at him and seemed to suddenly realize how nervous Kurt was. "Oh my god! No, no no. Sorry. I'm trying to break the ice, elephant in the room and all that."

Kurt nodded and Blaine placed a hand on his back. Cooper watched them and then stuck his hand out with a broad smile. "Cooper Anderson. Pleased to meet the man my little brother is crazy, head-over heels, hopelessly in love with."

Kurt laughed and shook Cooper's hand. "I don't know about all that."

"Oh I do." He said. "He talks about you all the time and always has this dumb moony look on his face and his eyes go all puppy dog when he does."

Blaine sighed. "This was such a bad idea."

Kurt and Cooper both laughed, Kurt seeming a little more relaxed. A timer dinged and Kurt turned back to the over. "I think everything is ready."

"Just tell me how to help." Cooper said as he and Kurt started to bring food to the table.

Blaine sat next to Kurt as they ate, he leaned over to whisper to him when no one was paying attention to them, "I'm sorry about Cooper and his puns."

"No it's fine." Kurt said. "He was actually funny, I was just nervous."

"Don't let him hear you say he's funny. It will only make things worse."

Both Kurt and Blaine looked up when Rachel's voice cut through the conversations at the dinner table.

"So Cooper Anderson." She'd been calling him by his first and last name since they were introduced. "Tell us about Hollywood? What do you think it takes to be an actor out there?"

Kurt rolled his eyes and smiled at Blaine. "You won't be the only one apologizing for their family this evening."

After dinner was over and the kitchen cleaned up everyone gathered in the living room to talk and drink coffee. Cooper was fitting in with everyone and keeping them entertained, so Blaine and Kurt slipped out to the back porch to get away for a moment.

"Oh it is colder out here than I thought!" Blaine said rubbing his hands together.

Kurt took his hands in his own and started rubbing them as well, helping to keep them warm. He stood close to Blaine and then leaned his forehead down to touch Blaine's. "Does that help?"

"Mmmhmm." Blaine said looking into Kurt's eyes. "That helps."

Kurt let go of Blaine's hands and put his arms around his back pulling him in closer. "How about that."

"That helps too." Blaine smiled.

Kurt pressed his lips softly against Blaine's mouth before pulling back. "How about now?"

"Warmer."

Kurt leaned in and captured Blaine's lips with his own, opening his mouth and sucking lightly on Blaine's bottom lip, all the while holding him close, their bodies pressed against each other. After a little while Kurt pulled back breath quick and cheeks rosy.

"And now?"

"Perfect." Blaine said and kissed Kurt's nose.

They would need to join everyone again soon, but for a moment longer they held each other and Kurt whispered. "This is our first Christmas together."

"First of many." Blaine answered.

"First of many." Kurt agreed with a smile. "Merry Christmas Blaine."

Snow started falling in quiet, sparkling flakes and Blaine wrapped Kurt tighter in his arms, feeling warm and content. He whispered against Kurt's lips, "Merry Christmas" before kissing him again.


	13. Barista Boy

Kurt sat at the table and turned Blaine's coffee cup around with his fingers. Blaine had gone for his regular coffee run that morning and was now back making a snack and talking to Kurt about his job. Kurt was listening, but his mind was on the messy scrawl on the side of Blaine's cup.

"For Mr. Medium Drip" it read, with a little heart and a phone number.

A heart. And a phone number.

Kurt bit his lip as a wave of... what? Jealousy? Washed over him. He looked back at Blaine who was smearing some cream cheese on his bagel.

"And I hate it when in feels like work, you know? I write better when it doesn't feel like a job." Blaine said finishing up and putting the cream cheese back in the refrigerator.

Kurt nodded and looked back at the cup tracing the phone number with the tip of his finger. He hated feeling jealous. He didn't have any reason to feel that way, Blaine wasn't his, they weren't together. Besides, jealousy itself was a problem. It was ugly and mean and Kurt didn't want any part of it.

Who knew better than him what jealousy does?

Still he couldn't help feeling a sad swell in his stomach as Blaine sat down across from him and grabbed his cup of coffee to take a sip.

"And that's why I told them I would only work with polka-dotted kangaroos from now on." Blaine said.

Kurt looked up from where his eyes were still trained on that damn sharpied heart. "Wait... what?"

"I lost you there for a minute." Blaine said with a teasing smile. "What are you thinking about?"

"Sorry, sorry." Kurt said shaking his head. "I was listening, mostly."

Blaine laughed, "It's okay. I talk about work too much as it is."

Kurt just nodded absent mindedly as Blaine put down his cup and his fingers slide over where the phone number was. Kurt's stomach felt tight and heavy and the back of his throat tickled.

No. No, he _wasn't _going to be that guy, he wasn't going to be some crazy jealous idiot like... like Sebastian. Kurt twitched uncomfortably in his chair at the thought. He wasn't like Seb, _he wasn't_.

Blaine reached over and grabbed his hand, holding it gently on the table top. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing, nothing's wrong." Kurt said quickly.

"Okay..." Blaine's face scrunched up in concern. "But what's wrong?"

Kurt pasted on a smile and looked Blaine in the eyes. "Nothing you need to worry about. Really."

Blaine didn't look convinced, but his didn't push either. Instead he just squeezed Kurt's hand and smiled. "Alright."

They were silent a moment as Blaine took his hand back and started munching on his bagel. All the while the little heart on Blaine's cup seemed to be mocking Kurt.

He knew who had drawn it, Blaine had mentioned James. "his barista" a few times. And this wasn't the first time Kurt had to convince himself that he wasn't jealous... but now it seemed like maybe he was.

"Are you going to call him?" Kurt said out of the blue. And Blaine looked at him finishing his bite and tilting his head to the side. Blaine really needed to stop being so adorable.

"What?" Blaine said wiping his mouth. "Call who?"

Kurt nodded to the coffee cup. "James. He gave you his number. I think he must want you to ask him out. Are you going too? Because... because you should. I mean you hardly know anyone in San Francisco and you rarely get out. If you like this guy, why not ask him out? Is he cute? I bet he's cute. Obviously he thinks you're cute, and you are, and apparently he is too so you know you should-"

Blaine cleared his throat. "Uh... Kurt?"

Kurt stopped rambling and looked down at the table, then watched as Blaine picked up the cup and looked at it like it had just appeared in front of him.

"Huh." He said reading the little note.

The hot, uncomfortable jealousy swelling up in Kurt drained out of him. Blaine _should_ go out with this guy if he wanted too. Who was Kurt to stand in the way? Blaine had no future with Kurt and Kurt, well... he had no future at all.

If this James guy could make Blaine happy then Kurt wanted that. But barista boy had better make Blaine happy. He better treat him well and understand how lucky he is and... and give Blaine flowers and encourage his music, and he better be kind and... oh my god what if they did start dating and Blaine brings him back here some day? And then Kurt would have to watch them make out or something!

Suddenly the tickling in his throat started again and it felt tight and dry.

He looked up to see Blaine starring at him, his chin cupped in his hand and elbow resting on the table. "You keep drifting away from me. I can see it in your eyes." Blaine said with a little smile.

"Oh I... yeah. Distracted." Kurt said.

"I'm not going to ask James out."

"Why not?" Kurt asked his chest constricting.

Blaine shrugged. "He's a nice guy. Really. But I'm just not interested."

"Oh." Relief rushed through Kurt. "You'll meet someone sometime though."

"I guess."

"You will." Kurt said with confidence. "And whoever he is, he will be really lucky." Kurt smiled at Blaine feeling better. Blaine wasn't interested in barista boy, but he would find someone eventually and if Kurt was still around to see it happen than he'd be happy for Blaine. Because Blaine deserved that. Blaine deserved good things.

Blaine reached for Kurt's hand again and rubbed his thumb over it. "I'm not actually looking for anyone right now."

"Oh." Kurt said again, a huge smile spreading across his face. He was quiet a moment enjoying Blaine's hand in his before he spoke up, "If I helped with the song you're stuck on would it make work not feel so much like work?" Kurt said changing the subject.

Blaine looked down, "I think that would help. And..." Was Blaine blushing a little? "Did you just call me cute?"

Kurt's eyes went wide and he sucked in a breath before Blaine looked back up and him and winked jokingly.

"Oh please!" Kurt said. "That _would_ be the part you caught."

Blaine laughed and got up from the table, putting his plate in the sink and tossing the coffee cup into the trash. "What if we listened to some old Broadway records first? That might get me more in a writing mood."

"Okay." Kurt said, also standing.

He didn't know when Blaine would find someone who would steal his heart or if he'd be around to see it. Kurt didn't know how much time he was going to have with Blaine, but he was going to make the most of the time they they did have.


	14. Anniversary

This was a bad idea. Why did he ever think this was a good idea? Blaine looked over at the dinning room table. Candles lit, fancy dinnerware laid out. Dinner was almost ready (he'd tried a new recipe, and it could be awful) and romantic music filled the air.

Blaine's parent's weren't home and he'd asked Kurt over for a romantic dinner. Well, Kurt didn't know it was a romantic dinner, he thought he was just coming over to hang out. But Blaine had been planning this for a while. It was their anniversary, kind of. It was the anniversary of the day they meet.

One year ago today Kurt had materialized in Blaine's kitchen causing him to drop his bowl of cereal and think he was losing his mind.

This was a dumb thing to celebrate. Their anniversary should be the day they first kissed, or said "I love you" or the day Kurt became human again! Not the day Blaine first found out he was being haunted.

Blaine groaned and ran a hand down his face. He could turn off the music and reset the table. Make it a normal night. But then there were the rose petals going up the stairs... and oh my god, he didn't have time.

The doorbell rang just as Blaine was going to blow out the candles. Well, that was it, Kurt was here. No turning back now.

Blaine readjusted his tie. A long skinny tie this evening, to go with his dark suit, and walked to the door. Opening it he saw Kurt, and all the air left his lungs.

Kurt was stunning.

He was wearing a deep green suit, tailored to sculpt his body perfectly. A light purple shirt and a tie to match. His hair was swooped up over his head impeccably and a small smile graced his lips.

"Kurt." Blaine said, blinking at him. "You look... I mean... wow."

Kurt laughed and made his way into the house looking Blaine up and down. He slid his fingers down Blaine's silky purple tie. "You're looking sharp yourself. Kind of dressed up for just a night in... Why are you so dressed up?"

"You're dressed up too." Blaine said.

"Yes, but I know why I'm dressed up. I was going to come over here, force you into a suit and take you out to a nice dinner. But now I'm here and you are already looking all snazzy and I think I missed something." Kurt smiled and stepped closer to Blaine, tugging on his tie a little. "And what is that smell? It smells amazing."

"Um.. dinner." Blaine said losing his train of thought a little with Kurt so close. "I made... dinner. Steak medallions with balsamic vinegar and capers. I've never made it before. It might be terrible."

Kurt's eyes widened. "You dressed up and made me dinner?"

"Yes... yeah." Blaine said rubbing the back of his neck before taking Kurt's hand and leading him to the dinning room. The candles flickered and Frank Sinatra crooned out "Like Someone in Love" in the background.

Kurt turned to Blaine a smile tugging on his lips. "What is this Blaine?"

"A romantic dinner in?" Blaine answered. "But if you'd rather go out."

"No." Kurt shook his head. "This is lovely. I can cancel our reservations."

"You made reservations! No, we should do that... I can... just let me put the food in the refrigerator."

Kurt stilled him with a hand on his arm and then turned to face him. He reached for his lapels and tugged him closer pressing his lips against Blaine's. Blaine gasped into the kiss before letting himself melt into Kurt, his lips soft and sweet against his own. Kurt pulled back, but stayed close.

"What is all this for?" Kurt asked in a whisper.

Blaine bit his lip and looked down for a moment. "Our anniversary."

Kurt was quiet, not saying anything in response so Blaine was forced to look back up at him to see his reaction. He was smiling.

"That day in the kitchen when I scared the crap out of you?" Kurt asked, "That is our anniversary?"

"Well... one of them... and wait, you knew that was today?"

"Of course I did, why do you think I made plans?"

Blaine smiled and quickly kissed Kurt, and kissed him again and again. Until Kurt was laughing and holding on to him tight.

"I started thinking this was a bad idea. That maybe we should count something else as our anniversary." Blaine said with another peck to Kurt's lips.

"Mmmm, no. This is perfect. The day we met and my life changed forever."

"Mine too." Blaine said.

Ella Fitzgerald was now singing "Isn't It Romantic" and Blaine found himself moving his arms down to Kurt's waist as Kurt looped his arms around Blaine's neck. Without speaking they started swaying back and forth dancing to the music. Kurt leaned his head against Blaine's as Blaine tucked his head against Kurt's shoulder.

They stayed like that, dancing close through the next couple songs before Kurt pulled back just enough to look Blaine in the face.

"You moving into that house was the best thing that ever happened to me." He said in a dreamy voice.

Blaine smiled and kissed him softly.

"And not just because I'm alive now." Kurt continued when they broke away. "Even if I had moved on... knowing you, it's the best thing."

Blaine tightened his grip on Kurt and just kissed him again. Not trusting his voice to speak. He couldn't think of Kurt not being here with out feeling a little sick. So he didn't think about it. Instead he looked at Kurt and smiled, stilling their bodies and moving his hand to gently brush down Kurt's face.

"I love you Kurt Hummel." Blaine finally said not having any other words.

"I love you Blaine Anderson." Kurt answered and then pulled back, grabbing Blaine's tie again and tugging him forward. "Now where is this dinner you made?"

Blaine laughed and followed him into the kitchen where they got everything together and brought it to the dinning room to eat.

"This is much better than going out." Kurt said.

"Someday it will be even better than this." Blaine said.

"How so?" Kurt said as he took a bite and then his eyes fluttered closed and he moaned making Blaine feel giddy and more than a little turned on.

"Well, someday we will have dinner in our own place. Not my parent's dining room."

Kurt finished his bite and nodded. "Someday soon."

"Someday soon." Blaine repeated.

"Meanwhile, even though this dinner is amazing, I'm looking forward to afterwards." Kurt said with a flirty little smirk.

"Afterwards?" Blaine asked in confusion.

"Please Blaine, like I didn't see those rose petals leading upstairs on our way to the dinning room."

Blaine smiled and wiggled his eyebrows in a mock suggestive manner. "Well, you have to wait a little longer. I made dessert too."

Kurt leaned close to Blaine and whispered in his ear. "Or _I_ could be dessert."

Blaine looked from Kurt's dancing eyes down to his pink lips. "Um... or that. That is good."

Kurt leaned in for a kiss and Blaine was closing his eyes when Kurt abruptly pulled back.

"Dinner first." Kurt said, and Blaine groaned.

"Happy anniversary." Kurt said sweetly as he took another bite.

Blaine turned to his own plate, knowing he was smiling like an idiot. "Happy anniversary."


	15. Echo

**AN: This is from chapter 11 & 12 of TGoY from Kurt's POV. **

"I have to go now." Kurt said leaning against Blaine.

Blaine's embrace was warm and soft and the only thing that was keeping Kurt from falling apart right now. His dad hadn't been his unfinished business. So what was? Kurt was terrified at the thought of being a ghost here forever. Eventually Blaine would leave and he'd be alone again. But for now, Blaine's arms were a comfort so it was hard to pull himself away.

"Don't go." Blaine whispered his breath tickling Kurt's cheek.

"But I have too." Kurt said, he could already feel the tightening of his stomach that meant it was almost time.

"Why?"

"I... I don't know..." Kurt answered slowly, he'd never actually thought about it before. At a certain time he always felt the tug, then he'd drift for a moment, and he'd be in bed with Sebastian. He hated it, but it had worked this way every night since he'd been killed.

"I just have too."

"Don't" Blaine pleaded. "Just don't. Stay downstairs with me."

Kurt moved off of Blaine and sat back down on the couch. Kurt didn't want to leave and really there was no way he could say no to Blaine when he looked at him with _those eyes._ Big and sad and begging him not to go.

"Okay." Kurt said, knowing he was making a rash decision. "Okay, I'll stay."

As soon as the words left Kurt's mouth there was a loud bang against the window. Blaine didn't seem to think anything of it, he lifted Kurt hands and kissed one of his palms, sending a rush of warmth through Kurt's whole body. Kurt was always cold, but when Blaine kissed him he didn't notice it as much.

Kurt curled up against Blaine forgetting about everything else as he kissed him softly, Blaine hands spread out on his back as he held him close. Kurt thought he heard some creaks and noises from somewhere in the house, but chose to ignore them in favor of tasting Blaine's lips.

He stayed in Blaine arms as the sun started to set and the room grew dark, just the pale glow of the lights illuminating the room. The lighting made Blaine's skin golden and Kurt couldn't help but trail his fingers up and down Blaine's arm. Kurt froze as the TV started to static, it blinked and then the picture came back.

Blaine grabbed the remote and turned the TV off.

"That's weird." Blaine said. "I wonder-" Blaine froze as the TV turned itself back on.

The TV was static again, louder than before. Kurt felt a soft tremble come over the house and he knew it was because of him. He was trying to change things that weren't meant to be changed. The tugging came back to his stomach, almost making him feel sick.

"Blaine." Kurt said trying to stay calm.

"It's an earthquake." Blaine whispered. "It's California."

Kurt knew it wasn't an earthquake and as if to confirm Kurt's fears the lights started to flicker. Then several of the lights on the wall popped loudly, breaking the bulbs. The broken pieces of glass sparked and flew through the room. Kurt's instant reaction was to protect Blaine, but Blaine immediately curled himself around Kurt who found he was too afraid to move.

Then the light fixture on the ceiling in the middle of the room started to sway casting eerie shadows on the walls and the whole room started to tremble.

It was coming for him.

Kurt didn't know how he knew, but he did.

"Hold on to me Kurt." Blaine said. "Don't let go."

Kurt held on, knowing it wouldn't help. There was a loud wail somewhere in the house and doors started banging open and closed.

"Oh my god!" Kurt shouted fear gripping him with icy hands. This was because of him, he should have gone to the bedroom. What had he done?

The windows started rattling and the few lights that still had light-blubs kept flickering. There was a loud noise from the hallway.

_It is coming_.

Kurt couldn't move, he couldn't think. Then without any warning the tugging in his gut became so strong it physically pulled him out of Blaine's arms and onto the floor towards the hallway.

"Blaine!" He screamed as he tried to fight of whatever was dragging him across the room. He flipped himself over and tried to crawl back to Blaine but it was no use, what ever had hold of him just dragged him out kicking and yelling and terrified.

Then Kurt felt a tug from the other direction and looked to see Blaine, his eyes were wild with fear, but his hands griped Kurt's own. "Don't let go." Kurt begged.

It didn't help though, soon both Kurt and Blaine were being pulled out of the room and down the hall towards the stairs. Whatever it was, was taking Blaine too. No, Kurt wouldn't let that happen. He let go of his hold on Blaine and slipped out of his fingers.

"_Kurt_!" Blaine yelled as the lights continued to flicker, doors banging and windows rattling.

The house was trembling and almost growling as Kurt was force up the stairs and towards the master bedroom. He shouldn't have tried to stop it, this was so much worse. He was flung into the bedroom and the door slammed behind him.

Kurt could hear Blaine banging on the door and yelling his name desperately, but it didn't matter. It had started. Everything went pitch black and then there was candle light and a squeaky big bed and Sebastian's face filled with rage.

Kurt fought back like he always did but then... no something was different. He was trying to fight Sebastian off but it was somehow new, he was actually _choosing_ to fight Sebastian instead of just going through the motions.

Kurt shouted in fear and frustration and then he looked over and... _Blaine_. Blaine was standing right there, face pale and eyes wide. Blaine was here and... then he was gone and it was just Sebastian's tight grip and angry words.

Kurt blinked and then Blaine was back, he looked right at him and called his name, "Blaine!"

Then everything went horribly, horribly wrong. Blaine sprang forward as if to help Kurt but before he could reach him his mouth opened in shock or pain and his body was rocket backwards, torn out of the room by some unseen force.

"No!" Kurt screamed. "No! Blaine, no! Blaine! Blaine!" Whatever had Kurt in its grip all these year now had Blaine too. _Oh god no, this couldn't be happening.  
_  
Kurt screamed and cried Blaine name, almost forgetting the pain of Sebastian's assault, until everything grew fuzzy and faded to black.

Kurt woke up on the floor of the master bedroom like he did every morning. He slowly got up and looked around the room. It wasn't the master bedroom anymore, it was the music room. Kurt loved the music room because it was Blaine's room and... _Blaine_!

Kurt rushed out of the room into the hallway and stopped short when he saw Blaine's body curled up on the floor and not moving. Kurt's heart cought in his throat. Blaine wasn't moving, Blaine was on the ground _and he wasn't moving._

Kurt rushed to his side and choked back a sob as his hand hovered over Blaine, afraid to touch him.

"Blaine?" He called.

Blaine groaned and stirred a little and Kurt wanted to cry with relief. He gently placed his hand on Blaine's shoulder. "Blaine?"

Blaine snapped up and pressed his back against the wall, scooting away in fear. Blaine seemed frozen for a moment and Kurt felt frozen too before suddenly Blaine hurtles towards him.

"Oh my god." Blaine said wrapping his arms around Kurt and holding on to him for dear life. Kurt put his arms around Blaine and buried his face in the curve of his Blaine's neck unable to hold back his tears.

"_Kurt_" Blaine says voice sounding raw. "Are you okay? Oh god, Kurt. I am so sorry. So sorry. I shouldn't have made you stay. I didn't know. I was terrified I'd lost you and... Kurt. Are you okay?"

Kurt doesn't understand. Can't understand. Can't process what Blaine is saying. Why is he apologizing? This is because of Kurt, this is his fault.

"I'm okay Blaine. I am." Kurt says and he just has to kiss him, he thought that Blaine was dead. He thought he was _dead_. Blaine leans into the kiss and holds Kurt firmly against him.

"I was terrified." Kurt sobbed out as he pulled back from the kiss. "I thought something had happened to you."

"Kurt, you were dragged through the house and to the music room. It was... you. How could you be worried about me?"

Kurt scooted over to sit next to Blaine against the wall, and grabbed Blaine's hand needing to feel his warmth. He would explain. He would explain that he'd seen Blaine last night and that it was his fault something horrible could have happened to Blaine. He would explain and then he would tell Blaine to leave. He had to go, it wasn't safe for him anymore. This was Kurt's burden and his alone.

"...you're supposed to be safe." Kurt finished.

"I am safe. I'm fine."

"Of course you're _not fine_." Kurt snapped, fear bubbling up in him again. "I just found you curled up on the floor in the hallway. When I saw you laying there... I... I..." _I thought I'd lost you, _Kurt thought, but couldn't finish. He swipes his thumbs under Blaine's tired eyes. "Look at you. You barely sleep anymore. You look tired and scared. You have put your whole life on hold for me. You don't even work on your music anymore. You aren't fine. This is hurting you. I am hurting you."

Even as he said the words the truth of them hit him. Blaine couldn't go on this way. Blaine wasn't convince, but Kurt was determined. Blaine needed to leave.

"Like hell I should go." Blaine said sounding scared. "I'm not leaving you."

"But Blaine..." He had to make Blaine understand.

"No." Blaine said and his eyes narrowed, ready for a fight. "I'm not going anywhere. Don't you understand? I love you Kurt. I love you so much I feel it in my bones. I'm not leaving you here alone. I'm not."

Kurt's arguments died on his tongue. Blaine loved him? Suddenly all the fear and anger and confusion Kurt felt melted away and he was left feeling light and warm and full of wonder.

Kurt stared at Blaine's earnest face. "You love me?" He asked barely daring to believe it was true.

"Of course I do!" Blaine said and he looked so affronted that Kurt would ask that Kurt couldn't help but let out a startled laugh, he covered his mouth with his hands and watched Blaine

Blaine met his gaze and smiled. "You make me happy…and brave. You make me a better person." Blaine said in a soft voice. "I've never been in love before so I don't know how to tell you what I feel. What to say. I... I'd do anything for you Kurt. Anything but leave."

Kurt knew he should argue, insist that Blaine leave, but he couldn't. Blaine loved him. Kurt surged forward and wrapped his arms around Blaine kissing him fiercely . Blaine kissed him back and Kurt was left in awe that he could go from feeling so miserable to so perfect this fast.

"I love you too." Kurt whispered, when they finally broke apart. "I've never been in love before either." What he had with Sebastian, that was never love. "I thought I knew what love was. It was selfish and jealous. It held on too tight." Kurt continued. Blaine was nothing like Sebastian he didn't take, he gave. "But you... you love like, like it is a gift. And _I love you_ Blaine." Kurt felt himself tearing up, if he really loved Blaine then he couldn't be selfish. "That's why you should go. It'd be selfish for me to make you stay."

"No." Blaine said simply with a smile. "I am staying here as long as you're still here."

"What if I can't find a way to move on?"

"Then I stay with you."

"And what happens to you if I _do_ move on?"

"Then at least I'll know I spent as much time with you as I could."

Every argument Kurt had Blaine knocked down, and Kurt couldn't find it in his heart to mind. Because what else could possibly matter if _Blaine loved him._ Everything else would have to be worked out latter, because if Blaine loved him, Kurt couldn't give up, he would show Blaine how much he loved him back. Somehow being stuck here didn't seem as terrifying as it had before.


End file.
